Can You See Me Now?
by Akari Neko-chan
Summary: Two seemingly normal girls, Karli and Alishia, get their world turnned upside down and inside out when they meet the Sprit Detectives and are told that their Guardian Demons! What will happen to them now? And why is someone after them?
1. Prelude

**A blue eyed dark red haired girl once again walked into the school yard of Koranmio Academy, her bright blue eyes scanning the crowd excitedly. **

**"Karli!" A voice called from a distance, the blue eyed girl Karli turned around and saw a short girl with long blond hair and crystal eyes. **

**"Hey! Alishia, guess what?!" Karli said running up to her best friend. **

**"You've finally figured out a way to rule the world." Alishia said jokingly. **

**Karli laughed, "No, unfortunately not. My mom arranged for one of her best friends to come over to our house for the week since I'll be on break." Karli said. **

**Alishia just looked confused, "And, what's so great about this?" She asked. **

**"Well, my mom's friend has a son, and her son has friends." Karli said.**

**Alishia's eyes got wide, "Nuh uh!" The blond said. **

**Karli nodded with a big grin, "They don't live far from here, and her son goes to Mieu Academy." Karli said. **

**"So I want you to come over! I'm not trying to hook you up; I just want my best friend to be there if anything goes wrong." Karli said. **

**Alishia sighed in relief, "Alright, when are they coming over?" the blond asked. **

**"Uhhhh, after school." Karli said meekly. **

**"Ok, I'll be there. Come on, the bell's gonna ring soon and neither of us can afford to be late again." Alishia said pulling her friend toward the school.**

* * *

**Akari Neko: There's the prelude to this. I hope you liked it! I'll get chapter 1 up soon!!**

**Karli: Akari Neko doesn't own anything form Yu Yu Hakusho!! But she does own me, Alishia, and our mothers!**

**Akari Neko/sniff/ You don't have to rub it in...**


	2. Chapter 1

When the final bell of the day rang the two girls raced out of the class room door and down the stairs so they could be out before they were caught by any teachers or club members wanting to be them to join their club, but it didn't work so well. Karli and Alishia were laughing as they left the school grounds. The two of them talked practically a mile a minuet when they were going to Karli's house. They finally got there both teens noticed that there was an extra car in the drive way. They shrugged at each other and walked into Karli's house.

"Mamma! I'm home!" Karli called. She and Alishia took their shoes off.

"And I brought home a stray!" She added with a grin towards Alishia. The two girls walked into the living room smiling,

"Dear, you're late." Karli's mom said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We had to escape vicious kidnappers that were wearing dog suits, then out run a bunch of girl eating clowns, all after we just barely avoided being trampled by other students!" Karli joked. Karli's mother laughed,

"Ah, yes you have to watch out for those female eating clowns, and kidnappers in dog costumes." She said. Alishia and Karli jumped over the back of the couch, with Alishia landing on the floor instead of the couch.

"I'm fine!" She said her voice muffled by the pillow that had landed on her face. Karli helped Alishia back on to the couch giggling.

"Girls, this is Shori. We were friends in high school and we work together." Karli's mother said. Both of the girls bowed form their seats. "And this is Shuichi, Shori's son that I told you about." She added.

"It's nice to meet you both." Karli said.

"Yeah! We almost never meet new people!" Alishia said happily.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna go change out of this." Karli said to her mom tugging on her uniform.

"Alright, don't get lost." She said.

Karli stood up and dragged Alishia out of the room saying, "You're changing also. We have enough of your clothes here for you to live with me." Karli's mother and Shori laughed, and Shuichi smiled. Five minuets later Karli came back down in a pair of capris and a dark blue tee-shirt that had a picture of a fox on it in gold.

"I'm gonna be in the kitchen!" She called. A second later Alishia came down, she was wearing a black tee-shirt with wings on it in white and under the wings the shirt said "looks like an angel, acts like a ditz." And a pair of khaki pants.

"Where's Karli?" She asked. Shuichi and Shori sweat dropped.

"In the kitchen, lisha." Karli's mother said.

A few minuets later there was a "Hey since when can I fly?" In Alishia's voice, then Karli's voice saying "You can't you baka!" And then a crash that could be heard from the living room. All three of the people in the living room sweat dropped.

"I think that I'll go see if they need any help." Shuichi said. Shori nodded and smiled at her son then went back to talking with her friend. Shuichi walked into the kitchen and saw that Karli was trying to balance a tray with cups on it while scolding Alishia.

"Do you need any help?" He asked.

Karli looked up surprised, "Oh, yes please. Uh, could you hold this for me?" She asked. Shuichi nodded and took the tray

"Thanks a bunch." She said then went over to help Alishia up. When Karli stood her friend up Shuichi noticed that Alishia was about half of Karli's height.

Karli took the tray from Shuichi and handed it to Alishia, "No flying attempts with this got it." Karli said.

Alishia grinned at her friend evilly, "So Shuichi, do you know how long you'll be staying?" Alishia asked.

Shuichi got a surprised look on his face, "I didn't know that I was." He said honestly.

Karli laughed, "I didn't know you were even coming till right before I left for school. It looks like we got played, buddy." She said.

* * *

Akari Neko-chan: There's chapter 1!! Hope you liked it!

Alishia: One more thing!

Karli: Akari Neko-chan doesn't own anything from Yu Yu Hakusho! Just M, Alishia, and our mothers!

Akari Neko-chan: But I do own a few copies of the Yu Yu Hakusho manga!

Alishia and Karli/In a singing voice/ But you don't own the boys!

Kurama: It's proabally a good thing for us...


	3. Chapter 2

The three walked back in to the main room talking, the girls set down the cups and tea pot they had brought with them. Karli noticed that both mothers were wearing a triumphant smile when the three walked in.

"What are you so happy about mamma?" Karli asked

"Nothing dear." She said. Karli got an evil smile then turned to the other red head.

"Hey Shuichi, you wanna know some stories about our mothers?" She asked.

"Ooh, juicy story time!" Alishia squealed. Karli launched her self into telling the other teen stories that her mother had told her about when she was in high school, all of which were embarrassing. Some of then involved the boy's eyes growing to the size of dinner plates.

"And that's how out hahaoyas got dates to that one dance." Karli said ending that story.

"I think that's enough sharing Karli." The girl's mother said.

"Yes mamma." The girl said cheerily.

"Karli, how about you show Shuichi and Shori where they can sleep."

"Yes mam!" Karli said with a mock salute and yet again dragged Alishia out of the room with her. After showing Shori and Shuichi where they would be staying Karli and Alishia ran into the den and chose a movie.

"Oi, Shuichi!" Alishia called sticking her head out of the den. Shuichi turned around, "You wanna watch a movie with us?" She asked.

"Sure, what movie are you watching?" He asked.

"Don't know yet. It's my turn to pick though." The blond said. She went back into the den and picked out a movie. Shuichi walked in right as the movie started.

"Alishia, I don't do horror flicks!" Karli squealed.

"Sorry, I forgot." Alishia said getting up.

"How does the Wizard of Oz sound?" The blond girl asked.

"Sounds great!" Karli chirped. The three of them watched the movie Karli falling asleep half way through and Alishia falling asleep during the end. When the movie ended Shuichi, quiet as a cat, turned the TV off and went to the room he was staying in.

* * *

Alishia: What's up with the super short chapter?

Akari Neko-chan: Hehe, well when I wrote it it was the only thing I could come up with.

Alishia: Ooooh, ok. So why didn't you mush two chapters togather?

Akari Neko-chan: 'Cause I didn't feel like it."

Karli: Akari Neko-chan doesn't own any characters, plots, or places for Yu Yu Hakusho! Jsut me, Alishia, and our mothers.

Akari Neko-chan: But I am praying to own YYH and sacraficing chickens daily!

Karli and Alishia: Eeww...

Akari Neko-chan: Toodles!!


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning Karli woke up and saw a pair of bright crystal eyes hovering over her.

"ACK!" She yelped jumping a foot in the air and banging heads with Alishia.

"Owie!" The blond whined. They both immediately jumped up and ran into Karli's room to change.

"We musta fallen asleep." Karli said.

"No kidding! And I had the weirdest dream." Alishia said as she pulled a brush through her tangled blond hair.

"Me to, you tell me yours first." Karli said.

"Ok, well, lately I've been having a reoccurring dream where I'm warring lederhosen, in a vat of sour cream but that's not important to the story." She said getting faster with every word she said.

"Alishia, I asked for your dream!" Karli said with a groan.

"Ok, ok. Well I was in a clearing with a group of boys our age. I couldn't hear what they said but you, at least I think it was you, were there also but you looked different. And when I looked around I caught a glimpse of white behind me and I turned my head as far as I could and there were these big white feathery wings behind me!" She said.

Karli gasped, "And I looked over at who I thought was you and you had these animal ears and a tail!" She added.

"Woah, that's creepy. See I had this dream where we were in a clearing with a group of boys our age, I wasn't sure about one of them though, and you were there also! And I couldn't hear anything but noises that are normally herd in a forest, and I saw something move behind me and I turned me head and I had a tail! And when I felt for my ears I had animal ears also! And I looked over at you and you had these big white feathery wings that were extended all the way! But you looked really scared, and fascinated at the same time." Karli said.

Alishia gasped, "That's weird." She said.

Karli nodded, "Let me do your hair lisha! I learned how to do a really cool bun." She said changing the subject. The two finished getting ready for the day and went down stairs for food.

"Mamma, is breakfast ready?" Karli asked.

"Almost dear, how about you help me out and set the table." Karli's mom said.

"Ok." The girl said as she got out everything she would need for breakfast.

When everything was done and Karli's mother finished breakfast the girls sat down and started eating. While they were eating they started discussing the odd dream that they had last night. When Shuichi came in they were describing the guys that they saw in their dream.

"And there was a short one, he was about my height it looked like, with black hair that stood straight up." Alishia said then saw Shuichi.

"Good morning Shu-kun!" She said, last night the two started calling him that because they claimed that his name was to long for everyday use.

"Oh! I remember him." Karli said.

"Remember who?" Shuichi asked.

"Oh, just someone we saw in the dream we both had last night." She said dismissively. "He was the one that looked like your exact opposite!" She told her best friend.

"Yep! Then there was that really, really tall one!" Alishia said holding her hand up ad high as it could go to emphases her point.

"He only looked like he was about seven foot tall." Karli said.

Alishia gave her a look, "And to the girl that's only four feet nine inches tall that's really, really tall." She said then took another bite of her food. "He looked like someone you would date." She added with a wolfish grin.

Karli blinked, "Which one are we talking about again?" She asked.

"You know the one."

"Um, what are you talking about girls?" Karli's mother asked. The two looked at her and saw that Shori and Shuichi were at the table.

"Uhhhh, no one!" The two said quickly.

"Just a figment of our over active imaginations." Karli said.

"Though I think it odd that out over active imaginations had the same exact dream." Alishia muttered so quietly that only Karli heard. "

So are the two of you going out later?" Karli's mother asked.

"Yep, we're going out to the park." Karli said.

* * *

Akari Neko-chan: There's a slightly longer chapter for you. Hope you liked it!

Karli: Akari Neko-chan doesn't own any of the people, places, or plots from Yu Yu Hakusho!

Alishia: But she does own Me, Karli, our mothers, and our school!!

Akari Neko-chan: Toodles!!


	5. Chapter 4

**"Moo" Talking**

**"**Moooooo**" Thinking**

**'_Mooooooooooo_' Animals speaking**

* * *

"**Why don't we all go together? We'll have a pick nick lunch." Karli's mother said. **

**"That sounds wonderful Aly." Shori said to her. **

**Karli groaned quietly, "Oh, and don't you know a section of the park that has all Sakura trees dear?" Aly asked her daughter. ****"We can have it there." She added. Karli and Alishia exchanged uneasy glances. **

**"Mamma, I ****don't think that last idea is such a good one. The Sakura forest, as lisha and I call it, is quite a ways back form the park." Karli said. **

**"I agree with Karli. It's not the best place to have a pick nick lunch. And there are lots of wild animals." Alishia said. **

**"Hm, alright then. Well we'll just go to the park and have the pick nick." Aly said. **

**At noon just like Karli's mother said the entire group of Shori, Shuichi, Karli, Alishia, and Aly were out at the park having a pick nick. Half an hour after they had gotten to the park and started eating Shuichi stood up. **

**"Mother, I just remembered that I had some arrangements with my friends." He said then gave his mother a hug. **

**"Alright Shuichi dear, have fun." Shori said. **

**"Later Shu-kun!" Alishia called. Karli just waved politely. Twenty minuets later Amy and Shori stood with the pick nick basket and everything all packed up in side of it. **

**"Well, I think that Shori and I will go do some shopping. Will you girls be alright on your own?" Amy asked. **

**"We'll be fine mom." Karli said. **

**"Alright, bye girls." Both mothers said. When the two were out of view the two friends looked at each other then took off in to the forest. Karli and told her mother a good place with lots of Sakura trees to have the pick nick at, and it was close to the Sakura forest so that's where the girls went. **

**"Come on Karli! I'm gonna beat you to the tree house!" Alishia called back at her friend who had fallen behind. **

**"Alishia, don't you hear that?" Karli called. Alishia jogged up to her friend then listened for something. **

**"No, nothing except the normal animal chatter." She said. **

**"Oh, you don't hear that?" Karli asked looking confused. **

**"It depends on what 'that' is Karli." Alishia said looking just as confused as her friend. **

**"Hm, well help me look around." She said. **

**"Karli, what are you hearing? So I can listen for it." Alishia asked. **

**"Someone is calling for help. I can't hear them well, but their voice is small and sort of high pitched." The red head said. **

**"Oh, dear. Karli come quick!" Alishia called. Karli went to where Alishia was and saw what she said 'Oh, dear' about. By Alishia was a little bunny rabbit, it looked like it was attacked by some other animal or got caught in a trap but got away. **

**"Aww." Karli whispered. **

**'_Don't hurt me!_' The voice Karli had been hearing said. **

**"Oh my gosh." Karli said. "Lisha I'm hearing the bunny speak!" Karli said taking a few steps back. **

**The blond girl stood up and looked at her friend, "Karli, what do you mean you're hearing it speak?" She asked her friend. **

**"I mean that the voice that I was hearing I heard come from the bunny!" Karli exclaimed. **

**"Look, let's get to the tree house then we'll talk about you 'hearing the bunny speak'." Alishia said making air quotes when she said 'hearing the bunny speak'. **

**"Alright, in the mean time let's take the rabbit with us." Karli said going back over to the bunny and kneeling down. **

**"It's alright little guy. We won't hurt you. We just want to help." Karli said. **

**'_No, my mamma told me about your kind. You just want me to believe you so you cam take me to your den and then eat me._' The little bunny said. **

**"No, I promise we won't eat you. We don't eat rabbit, or any other wild animal." Karli said. **

**"We just want to help you get better." She added. '_I, I don't know if I believe you._' He said. **

**"I promise, we'll let you go as soon as your better. And if you let us take you with us you won't get eaten while you're hurt." She told him reasonably. **

**'_P, promise?_' The little bunny asked hopefully. **

**"Cross my heart." Karli said. **

**'_O, ok._' The bunny said. Karli picked him up carefully. **

**"Done?" Alishia asked, she had gotten used to Karli talking to wild animals when they were little. **

**"Yep! Come on, let's help this little guy." She said. The two friends ran as fast as their legs could carry them into the Sakura forest and to one special tree. **

**"I'll climb up then toss the latter down." Alishia said as she began climbing the tree. **

**"Got it!" Karli said then turned her attention to the little brown bunny she was holding.**

**"Do you have a name little one?" She asked him. '**I've lost it.**' She thought to her self.**

**'_My mamma calls me bunny. She says that's what you human call us._' He said. **

**"Alright bunny, I'm gonna hand you to my friend in a moment so I can get up into the tree. She won't hurt you in any way what so ever." Karli said. When bunny said ok she handed him to Alishia, and then climbed up into the tree house.**

* * *

**Akari Neko-chan: Ok! There's chapter 4! Woot!!**

**Karli: I've lost my mind! **

**Alishia: That's ok Karli, you'll get better... On the other hand, Akari Neko-chan doesn't own anything from the anime and manga Yu Yu Hakusho. **

**Karli: That's right! But she does own me Alishia, our mothers, Bunny, and any other random idea that pops into her insane mind!**

**Akari Neko-chan: I'm not random! I just have many thoughts...**

**Karli and Alishia: Riiiiiiiight. **

**Akari Neko-chan: And thank you Black Wolf ****Jaganshi Lover, **Winter Moon Rose, and Kako for reviweing!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The two girls started caring for bunny's wounds when Karli got up into the tree house. It was a simple design that the two had built on their own. In side they painted the floor a green grassish color and the ceiling was a sky blue with clouds. The walls had different types of trees painted on it. All in all the in side looked like it could be a forest. The two brought anything that they could need to the little house. They mostly used it to take care of injured wild life that they found in the area. For some reason unknown to them they have always loved the out doors and wild life. When the two finished fixing up the bunny Karli picked him up. **

"**Alright Bunny, I need you to listen to me. I'm gonna put you in an enclosed area. This will help you get better; I don't want you to freak out or anything. Me and my friend Alishia here will come by every day to fed you and make sure you're not sick. Is that alright?" She asked him. **

'_**Yes, it'll be alright. As long as you keep your promises not to eat me and to keep me safe from predators till I'm better.**_**' Bunny said. **

**Karli laughed, "Alright, I'll keep my promises. Now," Karli said with a look at Alishia who was getting ready to leave. **

"**Alishia and I have to go. I'll cover this up half way so that when you go to sleep you won't freeze, ok?" She asked bunny who nodded. Karli and Alishia locked all the windows and doors to the tree house then left. On the way to their homes Karli and Alishia talked about random things. **

"**Hey, isn't that Shuichi?" Karli asked Alishia. **

"**Where?" **

"**Over there, see him?" Karli asked pointing to the red head. **

"**Oh yeah it is." Alishia said to her friend. **

"**Shu-kun! Hey!" She called waving at the teen. **

**Karli giggled, "You have such a big mouth." She told her. **

"**I know." Alishia said with a grin. The two continued on their way home together talking till they had to split up. **

"**Well, I'll see ya later Karli." Alishia said giving her friend a sisterly hug. **

"**Yep, yep. I'll go and feed Bunny tomorrow and we can alternate every other day. If you can't visit him call me got it?" Karli said. **

"**You got it girl. See ya later!" Alishia called then went to her house. Karli went back on her way home shoving her hands in her pockets. The street she was walking on was well lit and her red hair shone under the street lamps as it swayed with each step she took. Karli being the girl that she was lost in deep thought about what had happened earlier that day with Bunny. **

'**It was so weird. I mean I've always had a way with animals, but it seemed like Bunny could actually hear me and was talking back.' She thought. 'But, that can't be possible. I mean, how could I actually hear what an animal, any animal, says?' Karli sighed audibly. 'Maybe it's the stress. The stress form school is finally getting to me, that's probably what's happening. That and I imagined Bunny talking back to me.' She decided. **

"**Oi, Kurama!" Someone called from near by jarring the red headed girl out of her thoughts. She grumbled about rude boys but kept walking. They didn't call her name so they weren't her problem. She stopped at an intersection and made sure that she wasn't gonna get hit by an on coming car. **


	7. Chapter 6

"**Hey man! What's up with ignoring us?" Someone asked Karli giving her a friendly slap on her back making her pitch forward and almost getting hit by a car. **

"**Ack!" She squealed. She quickly went back on to the sidewalk before she actually got hit. **

"**What the hell was that for?!" She screamed at the two. **

"**Uh, sorry kid, we thought you were someone else." The guy in a green school uniform said. **

"**Obviously." Karli said with a snort. **

"**Karli, are you alright? I saw you almost get hit." Shuichi said to the girl when she was in ear shot. Karli looked in the direction of Shuichi so the two kids that almost got her hit took that chance to leave. **

"**Hey Shu-kun! I'm fine, no thanks to those two." She said. **

"**Well that's good." Shuichi responded. **

"**Why don't we go back to my place together? Our mothers are probably wondering where we've been all day." Karli said. **

"**Alright, it sounds good to me." Shuichi said. **

"**So, did you know those two guys you were talking to?" Shuichi asked. **

"**No, I don't think that I've met them before." Karli said. **

"**They thought I was a friend of theirs. I think they said his name was Kurama, who ever that is." Karli added. **

"**Hm, well that's odd." Shuichi said. **

"**Eh, it happens. We must look alike from behind, that's all." Karli said with a shrug. **

"**What did you do to your arm?" He asked. **

"**Hm? Oh," Karli said and looked at the bandage on her right arm. **

"**Heh, I scraped it up a bit. Alishia and I were in the forest and I musta scraped it on a branch or something. I didn't notice it till we got to our tree house." She said. **

"**You have a tree house in the forest?" **

"**Yep, it's right before the part that's all Sakura trees. Alishia and I hang out there a lot. And we found an injured bunny so we're helping it. I'm going to feed it tomorrow. You wanna come?" Karli asked.**

"**A wild rabbit?" **

"**Yes, it looked like he got caught in a trap." **

"**You really shouldn't take care of wild animals." **

"**Yeah, I know. Alishia and I do it anyways. See once we took care of an injured bird, and we've taken care of a bunch of little forest animals since then." **

"**You two do all that in your tree house?" **

"**Yep, we have all sorts of medical supplies and stuff in there." **

"**I see, so what all animals have you treated?" **

"**Hm, mostly birds, we've taken care of a swan once. She had a broken wing when we found her. Um, we've cared for quite a few bunnies, and there was once when we took care of a fox, and we've cared for a wolf also." **

"**A fox?" **

"**Yep! He was very handsome. I think he had a sprained paw along with some other cuts and scratches." **

"**Hm, they don't usually come to humans." **

"**No, we found him in the forest. He lost a lot of blood so he didn't really fight us." **

"**How'd you get him to eat?" **

"**Easily, we set food down and then walked away." Karli said. The rest of the way to Karli's house was spent talking about some of the animals that Alishia and Karli have cared for and released. **

"**Mamma! I'm back!" Karli called walking in the living room. **

"**Welcome back dear. Why don't you go clean up, no doubt you were playing in the forest." Amy called from the kitchen. **

"**I swear she talks to trees." Karli whispered to Shuichi who laughed. **

"**I believe it's a parent thing." He said back to her. Karli stuck out her tong out at him then ran up stairs to clean up and change. When she came back down stairs she saw that dinner was ready. **

"**Sweet, food!" She said plopping down in a chair. When she sat down she took one look at her plate and lost her apatite. **

"**Mom, please tell me this isn't what I think it is." She said. **

"**It depends on what you think this is." Aly said. **

"**Is everything alright?" Shori asked. **

"**Mother this," Karli said waving her hand over her plate. **

"**Looks like venison." She said flatly. When Aly didn't say anything Karli gave her mother a look. **

"**Mother, you're trying to get me to eat venison again aren't you?" She asked. **

"**I think everything's fine mother." Shuichi said answering his mother's question. **

"**Mother, this is venison isn't it?" Karli said. **

**Her mother sighed, "Karli, I fail to see why you won't eat it." Aly said. **

"**Mother, this could have been Bambi!" The redheaded girl cried. Shuichi watched the argument between mother and daughter with amusement. **

"**Karli you pulled that one when you were five. It won't work any more." Aly said. **

"**Mamma, I'm not eating Bambi!" **

"**Dear, you shouldn't name your food." **

"**Mom, you know I don't eat venison, or rabbit, or any other animal that you could find in a forest." **

"**But you eat pork, and beef, and chicken." **

"**But those are farm animals! This is Bambi! I might have known this deer!" **

**Aly sighed in defeat, "There's stuff for sandwiches in the kitchen." She said. Karli got up and carried her plate into the kitchen. **

"**That girl is impossible Shori. I swear she has a special radar built into her that goes off when ever you put rabbit, venison, or pheasant in front of her." Aly said. **

**Shori laughed, "Well, at least she does eat some meat. Though I have to say Aly, it was amusing watching her pull the Bambi card on you." Shori said. **


	8. Chapter 7

**The next day when Karli woke up she immediately got dresses in shorts and a tee shirt. When she went down stairs she scarfed down her breakfast. **

"**Are you going out?" Aly asked. **

"**Yep, I've got to check up on something. I probably won't be back till this after noon or evening." Karli said between bites of her cereal. **

"**You've found another one haven't you?" Aly asked. **

"**Yep, it's a bunny. He looks like he got caught in a trap." Karli said standing then putting her bowl away. **

"**Ah, well be careful." Aly said. **

"**I will, I told Shuichi that I'd take him along if he wanted to come. Though he's not awake yet, and I don't want to wake him." Karli said. **

"**You don't want to wake who?" Shuichi asked from behind Karli. Karli jumped then spun around. **

"**Gah, don't do that to me!" She cried. **

"**Gomen didn't mean to scare you." He said with a chuckle. **

**When he finished eating Karli jumped up, "Let's go!" She called then half ran out the door dragging Shuichi after her. Aly watched this scene and mentally gave her and Shori a pat on the back for a job well done. Mean while Karli was half running through the city pulling Shuichi after her. **

"**Karli, why are we running?" Shuichi asked. **

"**Because I have extra energy that I need to burn off." Karli called back to him. The two got to the park before Karli realized that she had grabbed Shuichi's wrist in order to drag him out of the house and into the city. **

**She dropped it like it was a hot brick, "Eh, I like to walk from here so neither of us will get lost easily." Karli said. She walked into the forest with out hesitation along with Shuichi. **

"**I take it you do this often." The red head said as one of the many birds in the forest landed on Karli's out stretched hand. **

"**How'd ya guess?" She asked him with a grin. **

"**Oh, maybe it was the fact that most of the wild life hasn't gone into hiding." He said. After a ten minuet walk the two came to a decent sized tree around it on one side was a bunch of Sakura trees and on the other side was the forest the two teens had just walked through. **

"**Want me the throw down the ladder for you or do you wanna climb the tree?" Karli asked. **

"**I'll climb up with you." Shuichi replied. **

"**Ok, give me a second to get up and then I give you a hand up. The house is a few branches up." Karli said then walked over to the tree and started climbing onto the first branch. She reached down and extended her hand to help up the other red head. **

**She was about to go up another branch when she slipped, "Oops." Karli said. She had her legs hooked around her branch and was hanging up side down looking right at Shuichi. **

"**One seck, this happens often. I've to get back up before I get dizzy." She explained. She eventually got her self up straight with some help. **

"**Hehe thanks." She said. Karli walked across the thick branch and went up to another that had a wood tree house on it. **

"**Take your time! I've got to pick the lock." Karli called back. **

**Shuichi sweat dropped, "Forgot your key?" He called. **

"**In a way, Alishia actually never gave it back to me." She said. Shuichi came up behind the girl about to offer some help when the door clicked, **

"**Bingo!" She said happily then went in to the tree house.**

"**Bunny, I'm back." Karli called. **

"**Who's Bunny Karli?" Shuichi asked form the door. **

'_**Hello Karli! I'm hungry; do you have anything to eat?**_**' The little voice that belonged to Bunny said. **

**Karli laughed, "One minuet Bunny." She said to the rabbit. **

"**Bunny is the rabbit that Alishia and I saved. Here you go Bunny." She said as she gave the little rabbit food. **

"**Ah, this is an interesting interior design you did on your tree house." Shuichi said. **

"**Thanks. We really like it." Karli said then saw that Bunny was hiding in a darker corner of the box he was in. "Bunny, what's your problem?" Karli asked. **

'_**K, K, Karli, th, there's a f, f, fox in here. I can smell him.**_**' Bunny said. **

"**A fox?" Karli asked. She didn't see Shuichi look over at her with a small frown. "Bunny, there hasn't been a fox in here for three and a half months." She said picking the little rabbit up. **

"**Hold still now so I can change your bandages and make sure you're not sick." **

"**You can understand what its saying?" Shuichi asked. **

"**Hm? Oh, uh hu. It's weird because I've never been able to do it before but now all of a sudden I'm able to." Karli said while taking care of the bunny rabbit. Fifteen minuets later Karli finished with the rabbit. **

"**There, now I'm done with that." Karli said. She got ready to leave the tree house. "How about we go visit some of the animals in the forest Shuichi? I know where all the ones that Alishia and I have released are." Karli asked the red head. **

"**It sounds like fun." He responded. **

"**Alright! To the ground!" Karli said with a laugh. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Shuichi stepped out of the tree house and climbed swiftly down the tree (Ok so he really climbed to where Karli couldn't see him then jumped. That's not the point though!) And was on the ground when Karli stepped out and climbed to where she would go down to the next branch when she lost her grip and fell. **

"**Gah!" She cried and shut her eyes. Much to her surprise she didn't get the impact to the ground that she expected. **

"**You really should be more careful." She heard Shuichi say. She opened her eyes as he was putting her back on her feet. **

"**Hehe, oops. Thanks for the save." She said. The two walked in quiet for awhile just admiring how nice the forest was. When a little red fox came out of the brush and yipped Karli jumped slightly not expecting the noise then turned around. **

"**Hey there!" She squealed which caused Shuichi to turn around. The red fox trotted up to her but stopped either seeing or smelling Shuichi and growled. **

"**Kokaro, stop it you silly fox." She scolded. The fox, Kokaro, looked at the red hared girl then back at Shuichi. **

'_**Why are you with him? Is he another fox you rescued?**_**' A male voice that seemed to come from Kokaro asked. **

"**Di, did you just talk?" Karli asked staring at him. **

"**What are you talking about Karli?" Shuichi asked. **

"**He spoke, like Bunny, but he sounded male and more commanding." Karli said. **

"**You mean you heard the fox, Kokaro, speak like we do." Shuichi said. **

**Karli nodded, "And to answer your question Kokaro. No, he's not another fox I've rescued. He's human, like me. Is your nose messed up?" She asked grabbing his muzzle and planting a kiss on it. **

'_**If you say so Kari.**_**' Kokaro said. **

"**I feel like a complete idiot talking to Kokaro with someone else here." Karli said with a laugh to Shuichi. **

**He chuckled, "Well, I'll just have to believe that you aren't crazy and do this with all of the animals you take care of." He said. Karli smiled back up at Shuichi then turned her attention back to Kokaro who yipped. He said some other things that the other red head couldn't understand but Karli seemed to understand perfectly. She giggled and nodded, Kokaro went back through the brush. **

"**Where's he going?" Shuichi asked. **

"**He said he want's his mate to meet me." She said standing up. "He's also convinced that you're not human but that's just silly." She added. **

'**Actually it half true.' Shuichi though with a small laugh. The two sat down on the ground and started talking about animal behavior; Shuichi had made a comment about how she seemed to have bonded with the animals she's taken care of with Alishia. Five minuets later Kokaro came back with another fox with him. **

"**Oh, so this is your mate?" Karli asked. She leaned down by the fox's ear and whispered, "Dude, you got it good." Shuichi coughed to cover his laughter and he could have sworn that the fox's muzzle got redder. Karli said good bye to the foxes then turned to Shuichi and stretched. **

"**I think that we should be heading back to my place. It's almost noon." She said. **

"**Alright, I actually have to meet my friends soon." Shuichi said. **

"**Alright, to town we go." Karli said and the two red heads started walking back to the town and out of the forest. The two had just left the forest when Karli heard someone call her name. She turned half way and got tackled by Alishia. **

"**Hi ya! What cha doin? Wanna go walk trough the forest with me? Great! Let's go!" The blond said speaking fast. **

"**Uh, ok?" Karli said uncertainly. **

"**Bye Shu-kun!" Both girls called with a wave. Shuichi stood there for a moment then shook his head with a chuckle. **

"**Those two have a lot of energy." He said then went to meet his friends. **

"**Whew, hey has anything weird happened to you lately Karli?" Alishia asked slowing to a walk in the forest. **

"**Well, I saw Kokaro and I could under stand what he said. And it was the same with Bunny when I fed him, but other than that and the dream I had last night no. The dream was the same one we shared the night before by the way." The red headed girl said. **

"**Hm, I had that dream again also." Alishia said. **

"**Why did you ask that question? And what's wrong with your wrist?" Karli asked. **

"**I woke up this morning and got dressed like normal. Well when I put my tee-shirt on I saw this." Alishia said then unwrapped the bandage she had put around her wrist to reveal a tattoo like thing on her wrist. **

"**Woah, when'd you get that?" Karli asked her friend. **

"**I don't know! I woke up with it!" She said frantically. **

"**Alright, Alishia it's alright. Oh, please don't cry lisha." Karli pleaded. Her friend was on the verge of crying, she could see it. "Come on, we'll go into town and find something to cover the mark with." Karli said. The two left the forest and went into town to find something to cover up the multicolored tattoo on Alishia's wrist. **

**The first store they went to was Icing, "Alright, we need to find me a pair of black arm socks or gloves." Alishia said. The two went to the back of the store where most of the things in black were. After twenty minuets the two got the black gloves along with some other things. They left the store and went to the ice cream shop that was across the street. Karli ordered the ice cream while Alishia sat down at one of the tables with their stuff. **


	10. Chapter 9

"**Alright, one heart attack with gummy bears." Karli said with a grin while handing her friend her ice cream than sat down and began eating hers. **

"**What do you think it means?" Alishia asked abruptly. **

"**What? Your tattoo? I don't know. I wonder how it got there." Karli said to her friend. Alishia rubbed her hand over it self consciously. **

"**I'm gonna put my gloves on." She said. **

**Karli nodded, "Hey hand me my bags while you're at it, please." She said Alishia gave the red head the two bags that had her things in it. **

"**Thanks, are you sure that your tattoo isn't marker?" Karli asked. **

**The blond nodded, "I washed it twenty times and it didn't even fade." She said. **

"**So, what were you and Shu-kun doing in the forest, alone?" Alishia asked with a wolfish grin. **

"**What?! We, I, I was just showing him the tree house! It was nothing like that!" Karli said frantically. **

"**Why'd you show him the tree house?" Alishia asked. **

"**I don't know. I just felt like I had to show it to him." Karli said. **

"**Hm, well that's odd. Hey, speak of the devil. I wonder who his friends are." Alishia said nodding behind her friend. **

"**Hm, that's nice." Karli said. "Let me see your wrist. I wanna look at the tattoo." She added. Alishia slowly took the glove off and held the wrist with the tattoo out for her friend to examine. **

"**Woah, hay check this out. I don't know if this is far fetched but," Karli babbled. **

"**What is it?" Alishia asked. **

"**The colors could possibly represent different elements. Look, blue is for water, yellow is for lightning, they darker grey must be for like clouds or something, and the white for air? I'm not sure what that one could be for." Karli said as Alishia put her glove back on. **

"**I think you're being weird." Alishia said. **

"**Well, I may be but, in the dream that we keep having I've seen you with that tattoo." Karli said. **

"**Hm, you're right." Alishia said taking a bite of her ice cream. **

"**Well, I say we should go do some more shopping!" Alishia said happily. **

"**To the mall!" Karli called standing up and grabbing her things. The two skipped out the door and to the mall. **

**(With the Boys) "Well that was odd." Kurama said as he watched Karli and Alishia skip out the door. **

"**What's odd Kurama?" Yusuke asked spooning some ice cream into his mouth. "Nothing, it's just a friend of my mothers has a daughter and she just left. I just happened over hear their conversation." He said mildly. **

"**You mean you were eves dropping." Yusuke said. **

"**Hey Urameshi, that red head was the girl we mistaken for Kurama." Kuwabara said. **

"**Did either of you bakas catch the markings on the blonde's wrist?" Hiei grunted. **

"**Yeah, it was the same marking that Koedma said the demon that we're looking for has." Yusuke said with a nod. **

"**Hmm, this could prove to be interesting." Kurama said. **

* * *

**Akari Neko-chan: Ok, there's chapter 9. I hoped you liked it!**

**Karli: Akari Neko-chan doesn't own anyhting from YYH, just Me, Alishia, and our famlies.**

**Alishia: And all the crazy ideas that pop into her head.**

**-----**

Thank you all who reviewed!

Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover: I'm glad that you could get some kicks out of that chapter. I know that it was really uneventful, I was kinda brain dead when I wrote that. I hope this chapter was more eventful for you.

Celerigious: I will try to work on the things you pointed out. I can't promise anything for certian mainly beacause a good deal of these chapters are already done. Though I'm sorry to say that I will keep posting my fanfictions in bold print for the reson that _I_ find it easier to read.


	11. Chapter 10

**Karli and Alishia were setting up in their tree house talking with each other when Alishia suddenly stuck her head out one of the windows. "Alishia what in the world are you doing?" Karli asked laughing. **

"**You're not gonna try and fly again are you? I keep telling you! You can't fly." Karli said with a giggle as she played with Bunny. **

"**Shhhh, I hear someone." Alishia said. Karli frowned and put bunny back. **

"**Who would be this far out in the forest?" She asked. **

"**I don't know that's what I want to find out." Alishia said pulling her head back in the window and closing it. Karli went around closing the blinds on all of the windows. **

"**Well, sounds like we'll be in lock down for a bit bunny." Karli said to the little rabbit. **

**Alishia went over to the door and opened it, "I'll take care of making sure who ever is coming doesn't climb the tree." She said. **

"**Oh! I want to come with! And maybe Kokaro will come by!" Karli said. The two left the tree house carefully locking up the front door then carefully climbed down the tree. Alishia dropped down from the tree before Karli did. **

"**Woah, where did you come from little girl? You know the forest isn't a good place to play." One of the people in the forest told her, he had slicked back hair and was wearing a green school uniform. **

"**Who are you calling little gel head?" Alishia snapped back planting her hands on her hips. "I'm 14 for your information and am perfectly capable of keeping my self in or out of trouble as I choose." She said. Karli was working on getting unstuck from the branch she had moved to when she heard that and started giggling. **

"**It's not polite to eves drop." Some one behind Karli said coolly. **

"**Gah!" Karli screeched and lost her balance causing her to be hanging upside down form the tree for a second time that day. **

"**I'm ok!" She called. She blinked a few times then waved, "Hey Shu-kun!" She called then focused on getting back up. Kurama sweat dropped. **

"**Hello Karli." He said. **

"**So what are two pretty girls like you doing in a forest like this?" The orange haired guy asked. **

"**The same reason that you have that ridiculous hair cut." Alishia retorted. Karli stopped trying to get back up for a bit and hung up side down looking at the two teens that she didn't know. She was about to say something when she heard a shrill voice. **

"**Oh my gosh! Bunny!" She squealed then got up right and climbed faster that she ever had to get to her charge. She got to the tree house and saw that the door was open. **

"**Get out!" She screamed at the kid who was about the same height as Alishia. He ignored her, "You jerk! Get away form the poor thing! You're scaring him!" She said shoving the guy out of the way so she could go calm Bunny down. **

"**Karli, is everything alright?" She heard Alishia call. **

"**Everything's fine, Bunny just got scared out of his fur by this jerk up here." Karli called. She placed Bunny in the hood of her hoodie, "Now hold still while I climb down the ladder." She told him. She looked back at where the guy in black was and saw that he was gone. With a shrug she climbed down the ladder. "I got Bunny!" She told Alishia when she reached the forest floor. She turned around and it hit her like a brick, "Wow, I'm getting a severe sense of Die ja vu." Karli said then thought for a moment, **

"**Except there's no really tall guy and we look normal." Alishia said to her as she took bunny out of her hood. **

"**What are you two talking about?" Yusuke asked. **

"**Welllll, Alishia and I've been having a reoccurring dream," Karli started but Alishia cut her off. **

"**Where we're wearing leader hosen in a vat of sour cream! But that's not important to the story." She said. **

"**Not funny Alishia." Karli said to her friend. **

"**Anyways, we've been having this reoccurring dream where me and Alishia are standing in the forest, but Alishia doesn't look like she does right now, and Alishia said in her dream I don't look like I do right now. But you're in the dream, and so were carrot top next to you, and that other guy with the spiky hair." Karli said. **

"**The one who looked like Alishia's exact opposite." Kurama said. **

**Karli nodded, "But the only person who wasn't there was you, Shu-kun. There was someone else." She said sounding confused. **

* * *

**There's chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I haven't updated thisone in awhile, I've been really busy. **

**Karli: Akari Neko-chan doesn't own anything from Yu Yu Hakusho, or the Wierd Al Show.**


	12. Chapter 11

"**Can you remember what the other person looked like?" Kuwabara asked. **

**Alishia grinned, "I can! He was extremely tall," She started but Karli cut her off. "**

**Alishia, I keep telling you! He was only like seven feet tall! That's not that tall!" She exclaimed. "Anyways, he had silver hair that came to the middle of his back it looked like, and he had matching silver tail and cat or dog ears, I think." Alishia finished. **

**"They were fox ears Alishia, fox ears." Karli huffed. **

**"Kur-Shuichi, there we're about to have some unwanted guests soon." Kuwabara said. **

**"So what are your names? Alishia and I only know Shu-kun." Karli asked. **

**"I'm Yusuke Urameshi." Yusuke said. **

**"Kuwabara the great." Kuwabara said. **

**Karli and Alishia snorted in unison, "And the guy in all black is Hiei." Yusuke said. **

**"Hi ya! I'm Alishia!" The blond said perkily all three flinched visibly. **

**"I'm Karli." Karli said. There was a rustle in the bushes and the four boys' guards went up. There was another rustle then a red fox came over to Alishia and Karli. **

**"Koko!" Alishia exclaimed. **

**Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked, "That is a wild fox right Kurama?" Yusuke asked in a whisper. **

**Kurama nodded, "The two took care of him when they found him injured in the forest." Kurama said. There was a squeal and an angry snarl that brought the boys attention to the two girls, rabbit, and fox. Coming at them was a bunch of demons. Karli and Alishia had enough sense to get up and run for the tree that their tree house was in. **

**"Girls, duck!" Yusuke yelled, the two did as they were told and ducked being careful not to crush the two animals that they were trying to protect along with their selves. **

**"Sprit gun!" Yusuke yelled and shot the killed the demons behind them, he then went to help them. **

**"Thanks, gosh how are we gonna get into the tree house?" Karli asked frantic. Yusuke took Bunny and put him in Karli's hood like the girl had him before. **

**"Climb the ladder." He said. "Now let us handle this and go!" He yelled, the two nodded and started scrambling up the ladder and into the tree house. Karli and Alishia calmed each other up then looked out side. **

**"We have to help!" Alishia whispered harshly. **

**"How!?" She whispered back. **

**"I don't know! We have sharp objects in here! Let's make use of them!" She hissed back. They looked around for something that they could use but didn't find anything. **

**"Damn it all!" Alishia said frustrated. **

**"I can't take it any more! I'm going down there and helping!" She yelled then yanked the door open and stepped out then jumped down to the ground to help fight. She blinked a few time then noticed she was flying. Her eyes grew wide then she stripped off her new black gloves and saw that her 'tattoo' was glowing faintly. **

**"Cool, now I need a weapon of some sort." She whispered. In her hand two short swords that reminded her of lightning appeared. 'Cool! Weird, but cool!' She thought then dive bombed into the fight. **

**Karli watched the fight nervously, she was debating on doing what Alishia had done which was jump right into the fight but couldn't convince her self to do it fully, what if Bunny was attacked or how could she help when she didn't have cool powers or a weapon. She was about to check on Bunny again when she saw that Kokaro was cornered. Not bothering to unlock and open the door Karli slammed open the window she was at and jumped out so she could go help her animal friend. **

**"Karli what the hell are you doing?" She faintly heard Yusuke yell. She was so fixed on getting to her friend that she didn't notice when she got claws instead of nails, and fox ears and tail. She killed any of the demons that got in her way then slid in front of Kokaro and pulled up a shield just in time to save her friend. **

**"Woah, weird." Karli said. 'No time to think about it, must keep us from being killed.' She added in thought. She dodged right just in time to miss being hit by a weapon. She was about to attack back when a green whip killed a good portion of the demons. You looked up and saw the final guy from the dream that you and Alishia had been having. **

**'No time to think about it now. I got to stay alive.' She thought. **

* * *

**Akari Neko-chan: There's chapter 11. I hope you like it!**

**And thank you all who reviewed! I really enjoy hearing what you think!**


	13. Chapter 12

**About fifteen or so minuets later every demon that had attacked was dead. Karli collapsed where she was and was then tackled by Alishia. **

"**We're alive!" She squealed. **

"**Ow, Alishia you're crushing me! If you don't get off I won't be alive much longer!" Karli protested. Alishia got off and stood up then brushed of dirt form her clothes. Karli stood and took a good look at Alishia. **

"**Ohmygod." She breathed. She looked behind her and saw a fox tail. "Uh, Alishia. Alishia please tell me this is that reoccurring dream we've been having." She said. **

**Karli looked at her friend wide eyed as she looked her self over then looked back at her, "I wish I could Karli." Alishia said. **

"**Head count." The two said then looked around. Everyone from their dreams was there. **

**Then Karli jumped, "I can't go home like this!" She exclaimed. **

"**I need my cell phone." Alishia said then her cell phone appeared in her hand. "Gah! That's not normal!" She screamed dropping the phone like it was alive. **

**Karli sunk to her knees, "Bad day, bad day, bad day." She groaned. Kokaro came up to her and licked her face. "Ah, alright! I'll stop!" Karli squealed earning a look from everyone. "What!? He said to stop sulking 'cause there are worse animals that I could look like." Karli said. She blinked, "Where the hell did you come from?!" She exclaimed pointing at Youko. **

**Alishia picked up her cell deciding that it wasn't alive and dialed her home number, "Hey mom! I'm camping out in the tree house with Karli tonight!" She said then paused, everyone looked at her weird. "Yes I'll be sure to lock up the tree house when we go to bed." She said. "Yes mother, we'll actually get some sleep." She said rolling her eyes. "Kisses, love you to mom." She said then hung up. "Mothers, here Karli." She said handing her friend the phone. She then looked over the group of guys that were looking at her weirdly. **

"**What?!" She demanded. "Woah! Where the hell did you come from?!" She squealed when she finally noticed Youko. "Where's Shuichi! What the hell happened to him!? Why are you all just standing there he could be in a coma! Aren't you three his friends?! When I find him I'm gonna tell him you didn't bother to look for him! He won't be happy! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE I'M AN IDOIT!!!" She screamed freaking out. Karli still sat on the ground talking to her mother. **

"**Yes mom Alishia's fine. She's just being, well, Alishia. Of course we will. Mhm, yep, we've got all of that. Yep, see you tomorrow. Love you to, by mom." Karli said them hung up and threw the phone at Alishia's head conviently knocking her out. "Oops, didn't mean to do that." She said. **

"**Well, I guess we found them." Yusuke said scratching the back of his head.**

**He looked at Youko, "Would you mind changing back?" He asked. **

"**Of course." Youko said then turned back into the red headed Shuichi. **

**Karli blinked, "Well that's not normal." She said calmly. **

**Kurama blinked at her, "Um, no it isn't. You do realize that you have," **

**He started but Karli cut him off. "Yep, really weird huh? Hmm, I wonder what else I could do. Maybe look like a wolf, they look cool." She said blandly, all of her surprise for the day used up. She blinked and realized that her tail had changed to one that would be found on a wolf. "Cool." She said. **

**Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at her, "You're not gonna freak out or anything?" Kuwabara asked. **

"**Uh, no. I might tomorrow if I still look like this though." You said still sounding bland. **

"**Uhhhh, ok then. Would you mind coming with us then?" Yusuke asked slowly. **

"**Um, sure. Why?" Karli asked mildly suspicious cocking her head to one side. **

"**We, uh, can't tell you yet." Yusuke said. **

"**Oh, how's fly girl gonna get there?" Karli asked mildly. Yusuke was really confused as to why Karli was being so corporative. **

"**Uh, someone will carry her." He said. **

"**Alright one more question." **

"**Yes?" **

"**You're not come crazy rapist serial killers are you?" Karli asked making everyone face vault. **

"**Ack! Serial killers!" Alishia screamed jumping up. **

"**Alishia, you're flying." Karli said mildly. **

"**I'm flying?" Alishia asked then looked around, "I'm flying! HA! Take that gravity!" She yelled flashing a victory sign. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Karli and Alishia finally agreed to go with Kurama and the others a few minuets later. Karli yawned, she now had cat ears and a tail. **

"**Ugg, can I pick a form and stay there for now?" She grumbled to her self. Her ears and tail changed back into dark red fox ears and tail and she nodded. **

"**That's better." She said then yawned. The group walked into Koedma's office. **

"**Ok, so who's this Koedma person?" Alishia asked. **

"**It's me!" Koedma said from his desk. **

**Alishia looked at him then started laughing, "O, ok, n, no really who is he?" She asked. **

**Karli blinked and lifted a hand in greeting, "I'm too tired to laugh." She said in response to Alishia's weird look. **

"**I'll do it another time when I'm convinced that this isn't a dream." She added. **

"**Alishia that really is Koedma." Kurama said, Alishia blinked and then shrugged.**

"**What ever, so why are we here?" She asked. **

"**Ahem, well as you can tell, you two aren't normal girls." Koedma said **

**Alishia snorted, "Nah, you got it wrong! All teen age girls have big white wings and fox ears that match their hair color, man." She joked. **

**Karli eyed Alishia's wings, "Are those as fluffy as they look?" She asked and yawned again. Alisha blinked and looked at her wings. **

"**I don't know…" She said. **

"**Would you two pay attention!?" Koedma shouted. **

"**No." Karli said simply, "My attention span is that of a two year old when I'm this tired. And I'd like to inform you mister toddler that I am damn tired." Karli said. **

**Alishia poked her wings then giggled, "And so is Alishia." Karli added. Karli yawned again and swayed on her feet. **

**Alishia looked at her friend, "And you're gonna pass out in three, two, one." She said then Karli passed out. **

"**Uh, yeah. So what's up?" Alishia asked. **

"**Well you and your friend are very powerful demon angles." Koedma said. **

"**Hold up, rewind, pause. Demon angles? Aren't demons and angles two completely different things?" Alishia asked. **

"**Alishia, I believe what Koedma's trying to say is that you're part sky demon. Humans that have seen them called them angles because of their wings," Kurama nodded to Alishia's wings. "And their actions. Sky demons are one of the more, eh, peaceful breeds of demons." Kurama explained. **

"**Ooh! Thanks Shu-kun." The blond said to Kurama, "See if you just told me that it would have been much easier. Now what were you saying?" She said to Koedma. **

"**As I was saying, you and your friend are very powerful demons. But what is interesting is that thought you both are full demons." Koedma said and was interrupted yet again. **

"**WAIT! Rewind that, and just wait!" Alishia half yelled. She took a breath, "What the hell do you mean we're full demons? As a matter of fact I've never heard of demons being real! I get it! This is a joke! Or a dream! And I'll wake up any minuet now to find my self sleeping in the tree house with Karli talking to Bunny." Alishia said. **

"**Aww man! I was hoping that you were past the denial stage." Yusuke whined. **

"**Can it buddy." Alishia snapped. **

**Alishia started ranting, "Man, she's scary!" Kuwabara said to Yusuke. **

"**No kidding man, a grade A nut case." Yusuke agreed. **

"**Yusuke, you do realize she can hear you." Kurama said. **

"**Yeah and?" Yusuke asked cluelessly. **

"**She an untrained female sky demon who's just discovered her powers and has a temper. I'll let your imagination figure out what she might do to you when provoked." Kurama said with a sigh. **

"**Alishiaaaaaaaaa, shut uuuuup!" Karli groaned and threw her shoe at Alishia. **

"**Oh good, you're awake." Koedma said to Karli. **

**She rolled over and used her tail to cover her eyes, "No I'm not." She mumbled. Alishia had stopped ranting for a bit then started again. Karli sat up, glared at her friend, and threw her other shoe at her head knocking her out. Everyone stared at her but Hiei. **

**She glared at them, "Shut up Shu-kun." She grumbled then went back to sleep. **

"**Remind me not to wake her up." Yusuke said. **

**Koedma sighed, "Go ahead and take them to their rooms." He said and waved them out.**

* * *

**Akari Neko-chan: Oh wow, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I don't even have a good excuse... Well for being so paitent I will try to post two chapters today! I hope you liked this, please review! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Karli woke up and found her self in a room that looked almost exactly like her room at home. But the key word there is almost. Karli knew exactly where every single thing was in her room and this room was missing quite a few things. **

"**Where the hell am I?" Karli asked her self getting out of the bed she was on. She walked over to the vanity and pilled her finger along the top of the mirror, when she looked at her finger she saw no dust. "Well, this isn't my room. Though it's a good replica." She said. When she looked in the mirror she saw that she looked normal. **

'**That's good.' She thought. She heard two people out side the door arguing, Karli walked over to the door and opened it making the two arguing people jump. "Oh, it's you." Karli said flatly then shut the door again. Karli noticed a different door and went to see where it leads. When she opened it she saw a replica of Alishia's room complete with Alishia. **

"**Karli!" Alishia said when she faced the door. "I was just wondering where that lead." She added. **

"**Great, has anyone visited you that you're aware of recently?" Karli asked. **

**Alishia shook her head, "No, I take it you're thinking the same thing I am?" The small blond asked. **

**Karli nodded, "Yep, and if you look out side you'll get a nice view of a garden and a path that leads to some stairs." The red headed girl said. **

"**Really?" Alishia asked mildly. **

"**Yeah, so you wanna go?" **

"**Is that even a needed question?" **

"**Well, I guess not." **

"**Good, let's jet." Alishia quietly and quickly slid up the window and jumped out of it, Karli fallowing. Neither made spoke while they were exiting the room. They ran through the garden, down the path, and to the stairs. Then after a quick look to make sure they weren't being fallowed they went down the stairs leaving where ever they were. **

**Mean while with the boys, Yusuke and Kuwabara had returned to the main room twenty minuets ago and were sitting with Kurama and Hiei. **

"**So are they awake yet?" Kurama asked. **

"**Karli just woke up but shut the door in our faces when she saw it was us there. Alishia has been up for awhile but when we first went to check on her she didn't even open the door, she just told us to go away." Yusuke said. **

"**Well, we should go see if Alisha will talk to us now. I'll go with this time." Kurama said getting up. Yusuke and Kuwabara got back up also and went with the fox to check in on the girls. Kurama went to the door that leads to the room that they had placed Alishia in and knocked on the door. When there was no response after a two minuets he knocked again. **

**He waited two more minuets then entered the room, "Alishia, it Shuichi. I was," He started but stopped when he saw that the room was empty and the door to Karli's room was open along with one of the windows. Yusuke walked in behind the fox then cussed. **

"**So, what do we do?" Yusuke asked the fox. **

"**Nothing, we'll just have to wait for them to realize that what's happening isn't a dream." Kurama said leaving the room. Yusuke shrugged with Kuwabara and left the room also. **

**(Karli and Alishia's POV) **

**Karli and Alisha were walking through their forest heading for the small lake that was just beyond the first line of Sakkara trees. They were almost there when Kokaro bounded up to them. Both girls grinned and knelt to give him a hug. **

"**Hey there Koko." Alishia said. **

'**Karli, are you feeling better?' The fox asked. **

**Karli nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" The red head asked the fox. **

'**You and Alishia changed during the fight; you look how you did before now.' The red fox said. **

**Karli blinked, "You mean that was real Koko!?" She exclaimed. **

'**Of course, you did not think it was?' The fox asked. **

**Karli shook her head, "I don't know what I thought Koko." She said. **

"**Hey, we were going to the lake. You wanna come with?" Alishia asked the fox. He nodded; Karli and Alishia stood up and started running to the lake with the fox. **

**When they to there Karli and Alishia stopped removed their shoes and socks and rolled up their pants then stepped into the water and splashed each other and Kokaro with it while laughing. After a while they went to their tree house. **

'**Karli! You're back! I was thinking that those bad things got you!' Bunny cried. **

"**Oh, bunny!" Karli said while laughing. She fed him, "I'm sorry we went with some friends of ours." She added. **

**The two spent the rest of the evening and night doing things that they would normally do when they camped out in the tree house. Neither of the mentioned what had happened earlier that day. They convinced them selves that it was a work of their over active imaginations. "Because really you can't make a flower into a weapon!" Was Karli's comment when they did bring it up.**

* * *

Akari Neko-chan: There's CHapter 14!! I hope you liked it! Thank you everyone who reviewed. I should get the next chapter up soon. Please review! 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Karli and Alishia woke up the next morning and the two found a very unwelcome surprise. "What the hell?!" Alishia yelled.

Karli turned around and saw what her friend was talking about. "Aww frack." Karli said. She again looked part animal, it was part fox again.

"Lisha, I can't go home like this." Karli said pleadingly.

"Call your mom and tell her that we're staying a few extra days. It's break so we don't have to worry about school." She said to her friend.

"Alright, I'll call your mom as well." Alishia said sympathetically.

"On the plus side, Bunny is all better!" Karli said happily as she unwrapped the bandages on the little rabbit.

"Come on, let's go set him free. How does that sound Bunny?" Karli said.

'_That sounds great! But I'll miss you and Alishia.' Bunny said. "Aww, we'll miss you to Bunny!"_ The red head squealed. The three of them went to the ground and Karli set Bunny down once they were there.

"Bye Bunny!" Alishia called as the little rabbit hopped away.

"Let's go to the lake." Alishia said.

"That's random, but I like the idea!" Karli said with a laugh. "Oh, we have to call our mother's first."

Alishia took out her phone and called her mom. "Hi mom." Alishia said.

"Hi honey, how's camp going?" her mom asked.

Alishia blinked, but caught on. "Oh it's great! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you! I completely forgot about it till the bus came." She said quickly.

"That's alright dear. Be careful, and I'll see you when you get home." She said.

"Ok love you mom." Alishia responded then hung up.

"Someone called my mom saying I was at a camp." Alishia said.

"How weird." Karli said taking the phone and calling her mom. She had about the same conversation that Alishia did.

"Your mom to?" Alishia asked.

"Yeah, well let's get to that lake." Karli said. The two went to the lake and hung out there for about an hour. Finally they went back to the tree house and crashed there.

"I need a new change of clothes." Karli complained.

Alishia nodded staring out the window, "I wonder if these will really work." Alishia asked meaning her wings.

"I don't know go jump off a tree and find out." Karli said. Alishia stood up and opened the door.

"Ack! Alishia I wasn't serious!" Karli cried.

"Well I was. Get down on the ground so you can catch me." Alishia said hauling Karli up.

"Fine, fine." She said and climbed down quickly.

"Alright!" She called up to her insane friend. Alishia jumped off her branch and tried to make her wings work. This time though she ended up landing on Karli who wasn't paying attention.

"Oof! Warn me next time!" Karli complained.

Alishia stood up and climbed back up the tree, "I'm coming down!" She called and jumped again. It took five tries before her wings would even open and another five before they would keep her up.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it!" Alishia said happily.

"Great, hey I'm getting this weird feeling." Karli said.

"Define weird." Alishia said.

"Like I know someone's looking for us and is gonna be here any minuet now." Karli said. Just then a branch snapped making the friends jump and turn in the direction that the sound came from.

"SHUICHI!?" They yelled.

"Hello girls." The red head said amused. Karli and looked at each other then yelped. Karli held her hands over her fox ears and Alishia jumped behind Karli.

"Er, what's up?" She asked.

Kurama laughed, "You don't have to hide, I'm perfectly aware that you're demons." He said. Karli blinked and Alishia gave him a look that said he was insane.

"Karli, this is you're dream, deal with it." Alishia said.

"What!? My dream! How do you know it isn't yours!?" Karli asked.

"Because I wouldn't dream that Shuichi was here. And I know you like him." Alishia said.

"I do not!" Karli screeched.

"Fine, you don't." Alishia said quickly covering her ears.

"Have either of you thought that this wasn't a dream?" Kurama asked amused still.

"Yes, unfortunately I have. I got hurt when Alishia tried to fly the first time…" Karli grumbled.

"Yeah, I've got a few bruises from jumping out of that blasted tree." Alishia muttered darkly.

Kurama blinked, "You jumped out of the tree." He said.

"Yep, I was learning how to fly." Alishia said brightly.

Hiei appeared out of no where, "These girls are insane Kurama. There is no way I'm teaching them anything." He said.

"Well I never said that I wanted your help." Alishia shot at him.

"Shut up onna." Hiei growled at her.

"Make me short stuff!" Alishia yelled at him.

Hiei's eye twitched, "Alishia, he's taller than you are." Karli pointed out gently to her friend.

"No he's not! His hair doesn't count!" Alishia exclaimed.

"Onna," Hiei growled warningly.

"Meep! Don't hurt me!" She squeaked holding her hands up. Karli sighed and shook her head sadly.

"So what are you here for?" Karli asked.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry it's taken so long. I've had this typed up for awhile but just haven't posted it. Anyways hope oyu liked it, please review! **


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I'm sooooooooooo sorry that I took so long to get this out! I've been stuck on the story for awhile. I believe that this chapter is longer, it's like five pages in word.**

**T****his chapter might be a litle confusing beacause it doesn't pick up right after the last chapter, plus there's a flash back. It starts out two and a half weeks after the last chapter, and the flash back is right after spring break gets out.**

**I've had someone who's sniping at my work but I'm trying to work through it. I should be getting the next chapter out sooner. Depending on what the reviews say I might have the next chapter be a contiuation on the flash back, or not. I'm not sure yet. **

**Disclaimer: We all know it, and I dislike it but I don't own any of the characters, places or plot from Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own Karli and Alishia though.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17 

Karli sat on the ground with her back to a tree exhausted. Alishia flopped down next to her also tired. Karli currently had dog features, though she wanted to have her fox features back, Alishia was missing a few feathers from her wings and her hair was a mess from flying.

"What did we get our selves into Karli?" Alishia asked tiredly while leaning on her friend.

"I don't know, but I just want to go home and sleep, maybe take a nice hot bath as well." Karli replied to her friend.

Alishia nodded, "And some ice cream, oh and I'd kill for some of your mom's cooking."

"I just want to sleep in my own bed." Karli muttered her eyelids closing half way.

"This camp sucks I wanna complain to the head councilor." Alishia muttered also close to falling asleep. "Keep an eye out for the red heads." Alishia added.

"I don't think I can." Karli replied with a yawn as her eyes closed. It wasn't long before the two were asleep leaning on each other in the court yard.

When Kurama came back out to the courtyard and saw the two he nearly laughed. "It seems that their training is over for now." He said.

Yusuke sighed heavily, "How come when they fall asleep their training is over but I get woken up rudely?" He grumbled.

"If you want to wake them up be my guest." Kurama said.

"Yeah Urameshi, your life into your own hands though." Kuwabara said backing away from the two sleeping demon women.

"Oh come on Kuwabara, what'll they do to me? Slap me?" Yusuke asked walking over to the two to wake them up.

He was about to wake Karli when he heard a growl from near by. Looking around he didn't see anything and shrugged it off. He tried to wake her up but she didn't respond, when he tried again he was attacked by a squirrel. The detective screamed and tried to get the angry squirrel off of him, Kuwabara laughed at his friend.

"Karli! Wake up and call this blasted animal off!" Yusuke yelled.

Karli groaned and turned over so her face was in her friend's shoulder, "Go 'way, I don' wanna go ta camp mommy." She slurred still asleep. The squirrel scratched Yusuke's cheek before it jumped onto Karli's lap and curled up seemingly to take a nap.

"We told you so Yusuke." Kurama said trying hard not to laugh.

"Shut up fox boy." Yusuke grumbled stalking into the temple to take care of his wounds.

The four boys sat in the living area of the temple they were in soon Koedma appeared with Botan. "Alright you four how are Karli and Alishia's training going?" The sprit world prince asked.

"Well Karli can now access four animal forms not including the fox which seems to be her, for lack of a better term, default form." Kurama said.

"Good, what are the animals?" Koedma asked.

"They're cat, dog, wolf, and squirrel." Kurama answered.

"Squirrel?" Botan asked confused.

The fox demon nodded, "We're not sure why a squirrel but yes she can become a squirrel or just gain its ears and tail."

"Odd, what about her powers?" Koedma asked.

"She's only able to form shields from her energy, speak to and heal animals, as well as turn into the animals I mentioned earlier."

"She can't do anything when it comes to fighting?" Koedma asked confused.

Kuwabara jumped in at this question, "Not unless you count a solid defense. All though she says it's because she's the brains of the two while Alishia's the brawn, as well as claiming that she's a lover not a fighter." The human informed Koedma.

"Alright, what about Alishia then?"

"Alishia has been learning from me and Jin. She seems to be doing alright with flying and ok in fighting. We haven't moved past hand to hand fighting though." Yusuke said sitting down next to Kuwabara.

"You haven't done anything with her element powers yet?!" Koedma asked alarmed.

"They've only been here a week, and I don't know a thing about her powers!" Yusuke snapped back.

"If you don't find someone to train Alishia in her element powers soon you'll all be in danger, more danger than the demon after the two girls might bring." Koedma said seriously.

"When Hiei arrives we'll ask him to go find help." Kurama said.

"So what was it that made the girl decide to get training?" Koedma asked.

"Well, things got a little messy to say the least." Kurama stated.

Flash Back: 2 Weeks Ago

The girls were walking into the school yard since school was now back in session. Alishia had found out how to hide her wings, but Karli was unable to get rid of her animal ears though she did find a way to get rid of her tail. Alishia had come over in morning to help Karli style her hair to hide the fox ears and the fact that her human ears were gone. It took a whole hour but it was finally done and the two were now in school.

"This is crazy." Karli muttered.

"You need one of those hats that look like it has ears, but we'll make a spot for your real ears to come through." Alishia said. She got a look from Karli telling her of what the redhead thought of the blond's idea.

"I'd rather just spend an hour on my hair each morning." Karli grumbled. Her face showed she was uncomfortable and Karli put her hands where her human ears would have been. "It's so loud, Alishia I don't feel too good." She said.

A scream was heard and both demons jumped surprised by it. "Get it off! Get it off!" A girl yelled running around with some birds chasing her.

"Karli, call them off!" Alishia stressed.

"I didn't call them on!" Karli panicked.

"Well do something!"

"I don't know what!" Karli looked on the verge of tears, it was all too much. This wasn't the first time when some animals tried to interact with humans and the human freaked out.

"Karli! Karli calm down!" Alishia said grabbing her friend's shoulders. The animals around the school were starting to act up.

"I will not calm down! I wanna be normal again!" Karli cried.

Alishia panicked and smacked her friend across her face. Causing the red head to stop crying and calm down. Karli blinked a few times surprised by the action. Alishia had her hands over her mouth surprised that she smacked her best friend.

"I'm sorry Karli!" She exclaimed.

Karli blinked again, "I needed that." She said.

The two hurried to their class and tried to pretend that what happened earlier didn't happen.

Two days later Alishia had her own spaz attack. Only it was at one of the school's male students, and more violent. They were arguing about something and Karli was there to balance out her friend till the blond's powers started acting up. Karli jumped when she heard some thunder crash and looked around for Alishia, she was the only reason for a freak storm like this to happen. The red head didn't know how much more of this she could take. She finally found the shorter blond trying to beat the crap out of the other student.

"Alishia!" Karli called. The wind was really strong so Karli had trouble walking, once Karli was blown back into a wall.

When she finally got to her friend she pulled her off the student. She almost immediately knew there was something wrong with her friend by the way the mark-tattoo-thing on her wrist was glowing.

"Leave me alone!" The blond shouted at Karli. The Red head was surprised when Alishia struck out at her causing her to fall back onto her butt. The wind had pulled her hair out of the style that kept her animal ears hidden and some time while she was looking or her friend she regained her tail.

"Alishia!" Karli yelled tackling her friend onto the grass. Karli could feel Shuichi and his friends coming and needed to get her friend back to normal.

"Get off me cat!" Alishia yelled trying to force her friend off of her.

"Not until you calm down!" Karli shouted back over the wind. The two wrestled in the grass and Alishia landed a few hits on her friend. Karli finally got tired of this and started fighting back. After landing a good hit on her Alishia's mark stopped glowing and the storm disappeared while Alishia returned to normal and passed out from lack of energy.

Karli, who was sitting next to her friend now, looked at the three tiredly. "Do you need something?" She asked dryly.

"That was brutal." Yusuke said surprised at how the two were going at each other when they got there.

"Ugg." Karli replied and fell down on the grass next to her friend. "Take 'em away." Karli muttered meaning she wanted her powers gone.

Shuichi walked over to the other red head and looked down at her, his face unreadable. "That can't be done, but we can assist you in training so you can control them properly." He informed her.

Karli jumped to her feet and gave Shuichi a look of death, "I don't want to be trained to control them! I want them gone! Have you seen how the animals around here are acting! It's not normal! They shouldn't respond to my emotions, and they shouldn't try to talk to humans! I shouldn't have to spend an hour on my hair every morning so that I can hide cat ears!" She shouted at the other red head.

"Actually, they're fox ears now." Kuwabara said helpfully.

"Shut up!" Karli snapped at him, which really surprised Yusuke and Kuwabara, before going back to her rant at Shuichi. "I didn't freaking ask for this! I want to be normal again god damn it!" She shouted.

"You never have been normal." Shuichi said coolly. His face still showed nothing of what he was thinking or felt.

"Shut up! Just shut up you don't know that!" Karli snarled. "Until last week I have always been normal! I haven't had to ever worry about controlling freakish powers before! I was a normal teen age high school girl! I want that back!" The red head was at her breaking point, and ready to burst into angry tears at any moment. If she didn't know that Shuichi, what she thought was the source of her anger at the moment, was stronger than her she might have even struck out at him.

"And screaming at me helps you in what way, Karli?"

That was it. That simple question and the answer that went with it was the last straw for her. Karli ran off in tears at the speed that being a demon now gave her with out answering the question.

"Shouldn't someone go after her?" Kuwabara asked.

"No." Kurama said simply.

"Uhm, ok so what are we supposed to do with Alishia?" Yusuke asked.

* * *

A/n: I know Karli was a little wierd in this chapter but I needed her to have a nervous breakdown for this to get going. Anyways hope you liked it! 


	18. Chapter 16 Part 2

**A/N: Alright here's part 2 for chapter 17! I hope you like it! I got this one done a lot easier. Alishia's proabally going to be a little out of character, but it's in character for her. Get it? Well you'll find out.**

**Thank you Darkside5454 and Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover****. This chapter is for you. Out of the 34 people who read the last chapter I thank you for taking the time to review.**

**Has anyone noticed that Karli keeps reverting back to fox features rather than staying with any one of the other animal features she can have? If anyone thinks that they know the reason for it submit it in a review and I'll give you a vritual pan of godiva chocolate brownies!**

Disclaimer/holds up a piece of paper/ SEE! I do have one! My brother's going read it.

_Roses are red the sky is blue, I don't own this anime, _/turns to Akari Neko-chan and points/ _and nither do you._

... ... ... Hardy har har, a real comidean. THAT'S NOT WHAT THE PAPER SAYS/Tapes aper to screen then chases brother arround with a golf club/

Akari Nekochan doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the people or places in it. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 Part 2**

"Now you know why Alishia needs training in all of her elements!" Koedma exclaimed. Yusuke gave him a cross look.

"Do you want to hear what else happened or not?!" He exclaimed.

"Alright! Alright!" Koedma said holding his hands in the air in surrender.

"Right, so anyways back to the story." Kuwabara said.

"So Alishia came to about an hour later and when we told her that Karli had run off in tears she was really pissed and made us three help us find her." Yusuke said.

* * *

Flash Back cont

* * *

Alishia growled as she stopped once more to pull a few leaves and branches out of her white wings. They started at the park and were making their way back to the tree house. At the moment they were close to the tree house and so far no Karli. The young sky demon was starting to get frustrated. She walked into the area that had the tree with the tree house and saw Kokaro with a fox kit that had pure dark red fur. Koko was laying at the base of the tree with the tree house in it watching the kit as it ran around like a dork jumping on leaves and chasing after real and invisiable targets. 

"Alishia we couldn't find her anywhere." Kuwabara and Yusuke said coming up behind the blond.

"What are you staring at?" Yusuke asked.

"A kit." She said briefly pointing the red fox kit. She looked at Kokaro who was now sitting up and looking at her like he was expecting her to ask about the silly kit. "Koko, is it yours?" She asked.

The normal colored fox gave her a look that could have been read as, 'You think I would raise such an unruly child?'

"Sorry, sorry." Alishia said before turning to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Know anyone who knows a good bit about foxes?" She asked sheepishly.

"That would be me Alishia." Kurama said coming over to the blond and two guys from the opposite direction that Yusuke and Kuwabara had come from. "Any particular reason for the question?" He asked.

Alishia opened her mouth to say something when she heard a small growl and looked in the direction it came from. She started laughing when she saw that it came from the kit. The small fox had its ears straight up but its tail was down and it was growling at Kurama.

"I don't think it likes you Kurama." Yusuke and Kuwabara said laughing.

Kurama looked down at the kit with a raised brow, "I don't know why." He said. When Kurama looked at it the kit's growling got a little louder. Finally Kokaro just picked it up by the scruff of its neck and then turned and carried it away in the direction of the lake.

"Koko, where are you taking her!" Alishia called fallowing the fox.

"Parenting?" Yusuke asked.

"She's not his." Alishia called back.

When the guys heard a splash and Alishia gasp then start laughing again they went in the direction the blond had curious to see what happened. By the time they all got there, there was one very wet and miserable looking fox kit, one smug looking adult fox, and a giggling heap of Alishia.

"Did he throw her-?" Yusuke started but stopped when Alishia nodded and Yusuke and Kuwabara started snickering.

Kurama coughed once catching the attention of the other three, "You know, Karli won't appreciate hearing that her best friend was laughing at a fox kit when the said friend could be searching for her." He said with a smirk.

Alishia stood up straight and pointed to the girl's school uniform that was not that far away from, "I don't think she'll mind that much seeing that she is the kit." She said with a silly grin.

Kurama shook his head, "How long did it take you?" He asked.

"Actually when I first saw her I saw her fur color was all wrong for her to be a spawn of Koko," She said and looked at the said fox, "No offence man." She said before going on with what she was saying before. "And he seemed to be keeping an eye on her, which he wouldn't have done for another fox. Then you were the only one that she growled at, she didn't even give Me, Yusuke, and Kuwabara a second glance when we showed up. I wanna know what you did to piss her off though. Then seeing her uniform here gave it away." She explained.

Kurama nodded and Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at the blond that they had heard admit that she was a ditz. "What? I may be a ditz but I know my best friend like the back of my own hand!" She said showing the back of her hand then looking at it her self, "Hey, that's new…" She muttered.

The boys sweat dropped, "Alright then. We've got Karli now let's get somewhere safe." Yusuke said.

"Alright, you three go home and Karli and I will hang in the tree house. You can come back tomorrow when Fox girl here is back to normal! Ok? Ok, bye then!" Alishia chirped. She scooped up the wet fox kit and skipped off.

"She's weird." Kuwabara said.

"Yeah you said it man." Yusuke agreed.

"She needs to agree to training, they both do." Kurama said.

* * *

Flash back end

* * *

"Alright, so what did you do then?" Koedma asked. 

Yusuke and Kuwabara shrugged and Kurama sighed, "We went home, it was the only thing we could do." Kurama said.

"Yusuke and I went back the next day and convinced Alishia and Karli, who was back to normal, and in a set of clothes they had stashed in that tree house of theirs, and convinced them into getting some training." Kuwabara said.

"No seriously, what did you do?" Koedma asked not believing Kuwabara.

"That is what we did!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Ahem." Someone said from the door way. The four who were in the room turned to see a peeved looking Karli with her arms crossed standing in the door way. Next to her was Alishia who, not only looked a little ticked that her nap was interrupted, but also had her hands on her hips with her foot tapping impatiently.

"Well if it isn't the two sleepy heads!" Yusuke said with a small smile knowing he was in for it.

Karli's fox tail and one of her ears twitched and she scowled at the teen, "Would you four mind not gossiping about us like giddy school girls?" She asked tartly. Kurama nearly spit his drink out but managed to swallow it instead.

"Yeah, I don't like waking up sneezing!" Alishia exclaimed.

"Sorry girls." Kuwabara said.

Both sighed at the same time and Karli went into the kitchen while Alishia bounced into the room and sat down with the three detectives and Koedma.

"So what cha talking about?" She asked perkily.


	19. Chapter 17

\/p>

Alishia yawned and stumbled out of her room, down the temple hall and into the main room, or living room. She slid open the door and blinked, the only two in there were Karli and Kurama and from the look on Karli's face Kurama had tried to start a conversation. The key word there though, is tried. 

"Morning." Alishia said rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. 

The blond wasn't half as grumpy as Karli was since she had gotten used to waking up at the early time of four thirty in the morning. Karli still hadn't adjusted despite having had the early wake up time for about two weeks. Most of the time the four guys had the sense to keep away from the irritable red head when she just woke up, but there were some days when Kurama seemed to be tempting fate. Alishia was just waiting for her friend to snap at him. 

"Good morning Alishia." Kurama said with a smile. 

The blond beamed, at the second red head, "Don't worry, she'll get used to it eventually." Alishia replied. 

"Humph." Was Karli's only response. Alishia walked over to the red haired girl and sat down on top if her. "Alishia! Get off of me!" Karli exclaimed. 

"Not until you wake up!" Alishia sang. 

"I'm awake! I'm awake! Now get the hell off a me!" Karli protested while trying to shove her smaller friend off of her. 

"Ah, ah, ah! If you were awake you wouldn't use that kinda language. Stop shoving me, I'm not going anywhere." Alishia said. 

Karli stopped trying to shove her friend off and didn't say anything for a bit. When the red haired girl didn't say anything for five minuets Kurama was surprised the the little blond's method worked. Well, until Karli spoke again.

"Alishia." Karli said calmly. 

"Yes Karli?" Alishia asked sweetly.

Karli took a breath and Kurama moved away a bit having the feeling that she was going to shout. "GET THE HELL OFF A ME YA STUPID PARAKEET!" The red haired girl screamed at her friend while giving the blond a shove. 

Alishia was successfully surprised by Karli and jumped when she was pushed off of Karli. Bolth of the girls yelped when they shocked each other from when ALishia grabbed KArli's hand to keep from falling. Kurama was sure that if there had been a piece of paper where the spark had been between the two girls that it would have been set on fire. Karli and Alishia bolth landed on the floor with a thud and the third person in the room, Kurama, sighed. 

"Are you two ok?" He asked. 

"Yes, I am." Karli said looking at Alishia who was standing up and rubbing her lower back. "Are you?" She asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. You didn't land on your tail did ya?" Alishia said reaching her hands out to help Karli up. Karli was about to grab her blond friend's hands but there was another spark that made them bolth jump. 

"Shuichi! What the is going on!" Karli asked alarmed she got to her feet with out her friends help. "That spark could have set fire to something!" She added. 

Yusuke and Kuwabara slid the door open looking alarmed, "What's going on in here!" Yusuke asked looking around. 

"I'm not entirely sure." Kurama said answering bolth questions at once. 

"Can we try that out side!" Alishia asked excitedly. 

"I don't know Alishia." Karli said slowly looking at her hand.

"Would someone please explain what's going on to us!" Kuwabara asked. 

"We can't explain it, but we can show you!" Alishia said and grabbed for Karli's hand, like the first two times, causing a third big spark. Karli immediately yanked her hand away.

"Stop that Alishia!" Karli scolded.

"Hey can you try that outside?" Yusuke asked. 

Karli sighed in defeat and fallowed Alishia outside a a few feet away from the temple. Yusuke explained what he wanted the two to do. 

"Alright, you two let go right away those last few times, I wanna see what'll happen if you don't." Yusuke said simply. 

Karli shifted her weight and her fox ears flicked back, "I don't know Yusuke." she said uncertainly. 

"Come on Karli, just do it!" Alishia said holding her hand out palm up in front of her and beaming at her taller friend. 

Karli sighed and hesitantly held her had a few inches above Alishia's. There was a spark, then another, then a third, but the third spark stayed and turned into a little ball of what looked like static electricity at first glance. Karli would have bolted if there wasn't a certain red head behind her. 

"Woah, can you tell what this is Kurama?" Yusuke asked. 

At first Karli wasn't sure what the electricity in between her and her best friend's hands was. When she suddenly got tired, though, and saw Alishia's eyes close for a brief moment she yanked her hand away, figuring out what it was, ignoring the protests from Yusuke and Kuwabara. 

"It was our energy and if I had kept my hand there any longer Alishia would have passed out." She said tartly. She looked at her hand thoughtfully, then at her jacker pocket her other hand was in. "Alishia, cover your hand up with some sort of cloth." She said sticking the hand she was just looking at into her jacket pocket then holding it out. Alishia did as she was told and then put her hand over Karli's like before, Karli sighed in relief when there was no spark. 

"Gloves. I guess it's time to go shopping again lishia." Karli said her hand returning to her side. 

"Yay! Shopping!" Alishia cheered and ran off to her room to get ready to go. 

"Hold on, one more test!" Yusuke exclaimed. Karli gave him a look and he gave her the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. 

"Pfft, pa-lease. I practically invented that look." Karli said. Karli's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with a hand. "That wasn't me!" She said.

Everyone there raised an eyebrow at her. "Just do the test before I say something else that I normally wouldn't." She said holding her hand out. 

Yusuke grabbed her hand and placed it above Kuwabara's hand, when nothing happened he did the same with his own hand, nothing happened that time as well. He dragged the red haired girl over to Kurama. 

Karli yanked her wrist out of Yusuke's hold, "I think I get the idea now Yusuke, I'm not going to run off." She grumbled.

"What are you testing Yusuke?" Kurama asked clasping his hands behind his back loosely.

"I wanna see if it's just a Karli ad ALishia thing or if that spark thingey happens with one of us as well. So be a sport would ya?" Yusuke said.

With a sigh Kurama held one hand out, Karli reluctantly held her hand over his and, much to her horror, there was a pinkish red spark. She yanked her hand back quickly and crossed her arms, Kurama's returned to his side.

"There, you've done your little experiment now I'm going to go get dressed in real clothes, not my pajamas." She said and walked off at a brisk pace. 

The boys blinked, "Well that was odd." Kuwabara said. 

"No kidding." Yusuke agreed. 

"So, since the two girls want to go shopping, who's going to go with them? I can't because I already have something going on." Kurama said mildly. 

"Dam." Yusuke muttered. "I guess we'll go." He added. 

"Well that bites." Kuwabara grumbled. 

"It also means you have to get out of your pajamas as well." Kurama said before walking away. 

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Karli, and Alishia were out in the part of town that had shopping and the two boys were quite surprised that the two demon girls didn't take to the phrase 'Shop till you drop'. The quartet went straight to the store where the girls knew that they could get some gloves to wear then left after the two bought what they needed, along with some things they didn't need but were too cool to pass up. 

"So is there anywhere you two want to go?" Karli asked. 

"Well, the arcade would be nice." Kuwabara said. 

"Arcade?" Alishia asked standing up straighter her head turning in every direction looking for the said place. 

"Alright, the arcade it is." Karli said. 

"Yes!" Yusuke and Kuwabara cheered. 

"To the arcade!" Alishia exclaimed pointing in the direction of the arcade. 

They got there in record time, five minuets flat. Once there Alishia went off with Yusuke and Kuwabara and Karli went off to find the car racing games. She was just about to sit down and play one when Alishia called her over. The red head went over to see what her blond friend wanted. She wasn't surprised when one of the plastic guns was places in her hands. 

"Alright," Karli said resigned, "Who am I playing first?" She asked. 

"That would be me." Yusuke said with that cocky smirk of his. Karli rolled her eyes and got in front of the game with the pink plastic gun ready to shoot. "I'm not going to go easy on you Karli." Yusuke said before starting the game. 

"Good, 'cause then it wouldn't feel right when I win." Karli replied focusing in on the game. She blocked off all the noise from the arcade and prepared to shoot some aliens. 

"Begin." The game said. Bolth teens started shooting everything that they could. Two minuets and five levels later the game ended. 

"Winner: FoxGirl." The screen read. 

"Whaaat!" Yusuke exclaimed. Karli blinked and smirked at bolth Yusuke and the name that was put in for her. 

"Now if you don't mind I think I'm going to go beat some poor suckers in the racing games." She said with a with a very flowery stage bow towards her opponent before walking back to the game she was at last. There were two kids playing it there and she placed on a smile and said something to them the the other three couldn't hear. 

"Dude, you got smoked." Kuwabara said. 

"No shit sherlock." Yusuke grumbled. 

"I told you so Yusuke! Karli is the master of shooting games!" Alishia cheered. 

"Aww, shut it half pint." Yusuke grumbled before he went over to a fighting game. 

"I'm not that short!" Alishia yelled after him. She turned and faced Kuwabara with a huge grin. "You wanna play against me?" she asked him patting the game that her friend and Yusuke were just playing. 

"Sure thing short stuff." Kuwabara said. 

"I'm not short!" Alishia cried with a huff. She picked up one of the guns the two started the game and played. 

About twenty minuets later Karli convinced the other three to go so that they could grab fast food lunch and then get back to the temple. They went to McDonalds, when they got there Karli and Alishia pulled out a pair of the new gloves they got and put them on. Karli's were dark green and came up to her elbows. Alishia's were hot pink striped with black and also came up to her elbows. After they finished lunch they hung around town a for a bit then headed back to the temple. The four some was walking past a ramen shop when a girl Yusuke's age came out of it. 

"Yusuke!" She called.

The four stopped and everyone turned to find the source, even though only Yusuke's name was called. When Yusuke winced Karli and Alishia raised their brows while Kuwabara snickered, "You didn't miss another date did you?" He asked. 

"Yusuke! Where have you been all week! When I stopped by your house your mother said that you were staying at some temple." The girl exclaimed. When she saw Karli and Alishia she frowned slightly. 

"Hi, I'm Karli." Karli said politely with a bow. "You must be Keiko. I've heard a lot about you from Yusuke and Kuwabara." She said with a smile. 

"Yo! I'm Alishia! So is it true that you're Yusuke's girlfriend?" The blond asked perkily. 

Keiko turned light red, "It's very nice to meet you." She said not answering Alishia's blunt question. "Uhm, Karli, I hope you don't think I'm being rude, but your hair just twitched." She said with a blink. 

"Hu?" Karli asked and felt her hair. 

"Oh no! Karli, I told you we should have used more hair spray!" Alishia exclaimed. 

"If we would have used any more hair spray my hair would have looked like Yusuke's and I wouldn't be able to hear!" Karli retorted back digging frantically through one of her shopping bags for the hat she bought earlier. 

"Keiko, why don't you come back to the temple with us. We can explain what's been going on there." Kuwabara said. 

"Alright, but it better be good or Yusuke's toast." Keiko said. 

The group continued to the temple after Karli jammed the hat on her head effectively covering up any more movement that her fox ears would make. When they finally got back to the temple and Yusuke and Kuwabara explained about Karli and Alishia the three girls became fast friends. 

Yusuke rubbed his sore cheek where Keiko slapped him for not telling her sooner, "Have I ever mentioned how hard she hits?" He asked his friend. 

"Yes, now let's split before they remember we're here and drag us into some sort of weird experiment." Kuwabara said. 

"Good idea." Yusuke said. 

\/p> 


	20. Chapter 18

A/n: Just to let you know, the group is not staying at Genkai's temple. They're staying at a temple that belonged to Karli's great-grandmother before she died.

I'd like to thank my two reviewers, out of all the people who have read my story you guys have been telling me what you think for every chapter so far. To everyone else who's reading this, please, please review! I want to know what you think as well!

After finishing this chapter I figured out that the time line of this might be a little confusing. This chapter takes place on the same day as the last one. The last chapter took place in the morning, and this is the afternoon and evening.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Wow, that's really weird." Keiko said.

"You said it." Karli said with a sigh.

Alishia giggled, "Some girls show they like a guy by being uber nice to them, some show it by being mean, but not you Karli! You're special! The only proof that yo have a crush one someone is that your energy and his energy make a pink spark that can be used to kill someone!" Alishia exclaimed.

"Shut it Alishia." Karli said with a sigh.

"Well, you do have to admit, it is kind of odd." Keiko said gently.

Karli looked at her gloved hand. "I wonder if my energy has the capability to spontaneously combust." She said.

"That would be," Alishia said and paused for dramatic effect. "So totally wicked!" She exclaimed.

"You stupid girl, it would not be, as you put it, 'totally wicked'." Hiei said.

"Why not Hiei! I think it would, besides I didn't ask for your opinion in the first place so but out!" Alishia snapped back.

"What was she saying about being mean to someone you like?" Karli whispered to Keiko who giggled and nodded.

"Hiei is right Alishia. Karli's energy, or yours for that matter, having the capability to spontaneously combust would not be a good thing necessarily." Kurama said. "The spontaneous combustion would not only present a danger to you or Karli, but to everyone around you as well." Kurama explained.

"Oh," Alishia said looking confused. She looked at Karli and the girl sighed.

"It wouldn't be controllable, and could kill us and everyone around us." She said to the blond while standing up. "Well Keiko, wish us luck. We're off to get our rears kicked once again." She said the the brunette.

Keiko smiled, "Good luck." She said.

Alishia whined, "I don't want any near death experiences today!" She exclaimed.

"Fine, then you work with Kurama and I'll work with Hiei." Karli said sighing at her friend.

"On second thought I think I'll stick with spiky." Alishia said micheviously.

Karli rolled her eyes, "What ever." She said.

After the four demons left Yusuke and Kuwabara came out of the room that was behind where the girls were sitting and sat on either side of Keiko.

"So, Karli has a crush on Kurama?" Yusuke asked his girlfriend.

"Why are you asking me if you heard her say it your self?" Keiko asked with a sigh.

"We just wanna make sure we got the right information." Kuwabara said.

"You two aren't going to try hooking them up are you?" Keiko asked suspiciously.

"No, why would we do that?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked.

Keiko sighed and stood up, "Well I want no part in it. Why don't you two go do something useful like train." She said before walking off.

Yusuke sighed and hopped off the walkway. "Come on Kuwabara, we've got work to do." He said stretching.

"Let me guess, for once in your life you're going to train with out Genkai forcing you to?" Kuwabara asked.

"No you dummy! We're going to make Karli admit her feelings for Kurama!" Yusuke exclaimed at his friend.

"I don't have a choice in doing this or not do I Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, now come on." Yusuke said.

Three long and painful hours later Karli and Alishia were allowed to return to the temple for a break in their training. The two dragged them selves to the main living room in the temple and collapsed on the couch.

"I despise males with red hair and green eyes right now." Karli grumbled.

"I hear ya sista." Alishia agreed.

Kuwabara walked into the room looking a little worse for the wear him self. "What's wrong with you two?" He asked.

The two girls gave him a look of death then curled their legs up and buried their faces in a decorative pillow on the couch. Kieko came into the room and looked at the two then at Kuwabara.

"What did you say to them?" She asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Karli finally sighed and got up Alishia took the chance and stretched her legs out so she'd take up half the couch. "We just got in from training with Shuichi and Hiei." She said.

"Hey, why do you still call Kurama that?" Kuwabara asked curiously.

"What? Shuichi? Because it's his name." Karli said. "Now, if you don't mind I think I'll go take a nice long hot bath." She said before leaving.

Alishia poked her head up over the arm of the couch, "Get your suit on and I'll go to the hot spring that we found with you!" She offered.

"Got it!" Karli called over her shoulder. she almost walked into the red head that her last conversation was about. "Excuse me Shu-kun." She said skipping back a step, so she wouldn't run into him, then walked around him.

Alishia got up with a groan, glared daggers at Kurama, then left her self so she could change and go with Karli to the hot spring that they found a few days ago.

"Jeeze Kurama, I don't know what you did but those two defiantly didn't like it." Kuwabara said before sitting down on the couch and flipping on the TV.

Karli and Alishia were in the hot spring just chatting, a half hour later Keiko joined them and the three sat and hung out there talking casually. None of them knew that they were being watched until they heard a branch snap and someone chuckle.

"Who's there?" Karli and Alishia asked turning around and sinking lower into the water even though they were bolth in swimsuits.

"My, my you two sure have grown." A voice said.

"Who are you?" Karli demanded.

"You sure do forget things easily my dear Karli." The voice said. Karli's eyes widened in shock, She heard Keiko gasp and Alishia move.

"How do you know Karli?!" Alishia demanded.

"Why I don't just know Karli, I know you to Alishia." The voice said. Someone stepped out of the dark of the forest. He had short cut black hair and piercing gold eyes. He was tall, about Kuwabara's hieght. Behind him he had large gray wings, kind of like Alishia's, and cat ears perched comfortably on his head that matched his hair, kinda like Karli's fox ears.

"Alishia, get Kieko out of here." Karli said standing on the rock ledge that she was previously using as a seat.

"But Karli," Alishia started.

"Go Alishia!" Karli yelled at her friend, her now wolf ears were up in an agressive manner and Alishia understood that her friend wasn't going to back down.

"Alright, I'll bring the guys back." She said before climbing out after Kieko, slipping on her sandals grabbing her towel and cover up then leaving with the human girl in tow.

The man chuckled, "Now why did you go and do that my little wolf? You should know that you're more powerful when you're friend's with you." He said.

The boys were suprised when the door to the room they were in slammed open revealing Keiko and Alishia in their swimsuits, thought Keiko had her cover up on. They bolth looked like they had been running the entire way back.

"What happened?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama saw that Karli wasn't there a stood up and ushered them inside. Keiko went into the room and Yusuke started asking her what happened, but Alishia turned around and started jogging back to where the hot spring was.

"Alishia, where are you going?" Kurama said catching up to her and blocking her path.

Alishia glared, "Move out of my way fox. I don't have time to be answering your questions. Karli needs my help." She growled.

Kurama was suprised that Alishia called him fox, she hadn't called him anything to show that she knew he was a demon. "I'll go with you." They bolth heard a short scream before they started to run towards where Karli was last.

When they arrived at the hot spring Karli was no where to be seen, but the man from earlier was. He was locked in battle with another man. The man from earlier skidded back from the other one and looked over to see Alishia and Kurama, smirking he faded into the surrounding trees.

The second man was just about to leave, "Wait! Where's Karli?" Kurama called to him.

"She was pulled under, you may want to hurry if you wish to save her." He said before running after the other man.

"Don't worry Karli, I'm coming!" Alishia called to the water getting ready to dive in. Kurama stopped her.

"Don't, I'll take care of it. Make sure we don't have any unwanted guests." He said before going in after Karli.


	21. Chapter 19

**A/n: Sorry for the long time with no update! This chapter is deticated to those who have hung with me and reviewed through out this entire story.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review at the end. **

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything form it. **

--

Karli had stopped trying to get free of the kelp that had her by her ankles, she had tried everything she could think of. It wouldn't obey her commands nor would it come lose, or be cut. Her air was almost out, and her vision was beginning to blur.

'_This is so much deeper than I thought it was._' She thought faintly. '_I hope help comes soon. Preferably Alishia, or Shuichi._' She closed her eyes and thought she heard someone dive into the water. '_Sorry guys,_ _I'm so sleepy._' Was the last thing she thought before letting the welcoming darkness overcome her.

Kurama was nearly to the other red haired girl, he could see how she was being kept under and that she wasn't struggling to get free. That worried him, she should have just been able to tell the kelp to release her and been free. He reached the red haired demon girl and first freed her from the plant holding her down before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulled her up with him.

'_You better still be breathing by the time we get to the surface Karli._' He thought, though he had the sinking feeling that she wasn't. He broke the surface and helped Alishia pull the unconscious demon girl out before getting out of the water him self.

"She may have breathed in come water." He informed to the smaller blond.

Alishia's eyes widened more, if it was even possible, and she carefully worked out any of the water that may have gotten into her friends lungs The red head coughed a few times and Alishia turned her onto her side so she wouldn't choke on anything like she was taught in her CPR class. The blond could have sworn she heard Kurama sigh in relief.

"Mind helping? What was keeping her down there?" Alishia asked grabbing her friend's towel. Kurama came over and held the red haired girl up in a sitting position so that Alishia could wrap the towel around her shoulders so he could carry her back.

"Kelp, I don't think she could get it to release her though." The fox said with a frown.

"Well that's weird." Karli said grabbing her red haired friend's things while the fox demon stood up while holding Karli bridal style.

"Let's get back then." Needless to say the two made their way back to the temple with the others as fast as they could. Once at the temple Kurama put Karli on her bed in her room before leaving and going into his own room to change. Alishia and Kieko made sure that Karli was going to be alright. It was a few hours before Karli woke up. Alishia had stayed in her friends room and was woken up rudely from her nap by something hitting her head.

"Oi! Why can't I move?!" Karli protested. Alishia glomped her friend and started scolding her on how she was reckless and stupid and should never ever worry her like that again.

"Help! Can't breathe!" Karli yelped. She managed to kick her friend off her, but there was a loud thud as she fell off her bed and Alishia hit a wall. The door slid open and a worried looking red head was standing in the door way.

"What's going-?" He started but stopped, turned a few shades of red and closed the door again.

Karli, who was on the floor in a tangle of blankets, blinked and looked at Alshia confused. Alishia's expression reflected the same confusion. "What was that all about?" Karli asked sitting up and started untangling her blankets.

"I have no clue." Alishia said looking at her friend still then blinking and getting it. "Oh, wait I do know." She said with a grin.

"Well sherlock? Care to share?" Karli asked sarcastically.

"You're still in your swim suit." Alishia said as Karli got her legs free of her blankets and stood. The red head took a look of her self and noticed that she was, in fact, still in her tankini and shorts two piece swim suit. Her tankini, since it was no longer wet, had managed to bunch up to her waist. Also her bottom piece, which looked like shorts, didn't even reach mid-thy. Karli felt a blush spread across her face.

"Of course." She muttered. She sighed, grabbed some clothes form a dresser in her room and went to change into her bathroom.

Once Karli was in jeans and a tee shirt she left her room to go get something to eat. She was in the middle to cooking her self some ramen when she was glomped again by Alishia. Karli sighed and let her other friends scold her for being reckless.

"Ok, I get it, can I eat now?" She asked grumpily. She was starving from almost dying and wanted to eat.

"Sorry Karli, we were just worried." Yusuke said sheepishly.

"I know, I know, but I'm starving here!" Karli whined.

"Why don't you two go do something useful and let Karli eat. I'm sure Alishia wouldn't mind sparring with you, Yusuke." Kurama said ushering the two out of the kitchen just as Karli was done cooking her noodles and started to eat them.

"Are you going to scold me now, Shuichi?" Karli asked.

"Would you like me to?" Kurama asked mildly.

Karli set her bowl down and sat up on the counter, she picked up her bowl and said, "Not really, but if you feel the need by all means rant away." She said lightly before going back to eating her food.

"Why didn't you free your self?" Kurama asked. Karli briefly thought his tone was one an older brother would use.

"I couldn't." She said before putting more ramen noodles into her mouth.

"You couldn't?" He asked not believeing her.

Karli nodded and swallowed her mouthful, "Yeah, I couldn't. Don't get me wrong I tried, really I did. It just wouldn't let me go."

Karli's eyes were confused and her face was worried, "Shuichi, don't tell anyone, espically not Alishia, but that guy with the black hair... He scares me, he said he knew Alishia and me but we've never seen him before in our entire lives. At least I think we haven't, and that other guy..." She said shook her head closing her eyes lightly. "I don't know what to think anymore." She muttered as if she forgot that Kurama was there. When she opened her eyes she gained an obviously fake happy expression. "What can I do, right? No sense in dwelling on it when there's stuff to be done." She hopped off the counter and set her now empty bowl into the sink. "Like these dishes for one. It looks like they haven't been done since yesterday morning." She looked back at the red head with a small smile, "Mind getting Alishia for me?" She asked sheepishly.

Kurama nodded, "Sure." He said before leaving to tell Alishia that Karli wanted her help with the dishes.

"So what were you talking to Kurama about?" Alishia asked slyly.

Karli tinted a little pink at her friend's tone and said, "He was just chewing me out. You know how these guys are." She lied disimissivly.

"I don't think Kurama's the type to chew someone out. He seems more of the type that will make you tell him with out it seeming obvious." Alishia said.

"If you say so. Hey wanna watch a movie tonight, we can do Monty Python." Karli said changing the subject.

"Yeah! Monty Python and the Holy Grail here I come!" Alishia cheered.


	22. Chapter 20

A/N: Here's chapter 20. Sorry about the long wait for the last chapter. I thought I had it up but apparently I didn't. .

Anyways, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Kitten doesn't own anyone or anything form Yu Yu Hakusho. However she does own Karli, Alishia, and the bad guys.

**-- -- --**

**-- -- --**

"More training?!" Karli and Alishia exclaimed.

Kurama nodded, "Yes, that incident yesterday was one we don't want to happen again." He said sternly with a pointed look at Karli. The red haired girl colored a little and looked at the floor boards meekly. "Bolth of you will have more training in what ever areas you aren't strong in." He added.

Bolth girls scowled at Kurama, "I hate you." Karli growled.

Kurama looked back at her with an even gaze, "I'm not here to be liked all the time."

Alishia gasped with her hands over her mouth calling the attention of bolth red heads. "Pretty boy say what now?!" She asked sounding shocked. Karli bit her bottom lip, trying not to smile or laugh, Kurama just gave the girl an exasperated look. "Oh come on Shu-kun! You're you! girls can't help but like you!" She pointed out.

"Oh god, here we go." Karli said with a sigh.

"I mean you're like a knight in shining armor and a dark knight at the same time. You've got an air of mystery surrounding you, one that most girls can't resist. Not to mention when you're with normal people you ten to be polite, well mannered, and a gentleman. By the way do you know where the rest are? Anyways, that's just the tip of the ice burg. I mean have you looked in a mirror lately? You're smoking! Let me show you the evidence!" ALishia said. Magically a slide show projector and screen appeared and Alishia got a laser pointer, it also got darker in the room.

"How did she get that?" Karli asked Kurama in a whisper. "I have no clue." Kurama replied.

"Point one!" Alishia started, a picture of Kurama topless appeared on the screen and Karli colored a nice bright red. Kurama's face was also a pretty red color. "Alishia!" The two hissed.

Alishia ignored them and used the laser light pointer, "Now, in example A we have Shu-kun topless here we can see he has a nice tan with a fiiiiiiine bod. Here we so no fugly over done six pack or moobies." She said before flipping the slide to a picture of Kurama in one of his fighting outfits.

"Example B. Here we can see a pair of gorgeous green eyes and-"

"Turn that thing off ya stupid parakeet." Karli said grumpily.

All the projector stuff disappeared and Alishia's eyes got watery. "P-P-P--Parakeet?"! She asked sounding close to crying.

"What would you rather me call you, doll? I'm open to suggestions." She said off handedly.

"Uhhhhhm, are you feeling alright Karli?" Alishia asked. Kurama was looking at the other redhead oddly. Thinking it was odd hearing her say some of the things he might of said in his past life.

"I'm just fine love. It's you I'm worried about. Really though, must you act like a child all the time? It's demeaning for other demons and does nothing to make you more attractive." Karli said waving a hand lazily. She blinked and clapped her hands over her mouth. "That wasn't me I swear!" She said thought it as muffled. "I promise Alishia I'd never hit on you, I'm straight as a board." She added before looking around, like for an escape route, "I'll see you at practice!" SHe exclaimed before running off.

"That was odd..." Kurama commented.

"That was really weird." Alishia agreed. The blond shrugged, "Oh well, we'll see her when she's done being freaky." She said before walking off.

"You're not worried about her?" Kurama asked confused.

"Well, I am a little concerned. Karli is straight as a board, but it's no use talking to her now. 'Cause she's all freaked out." Alishia called over her shoulder not even stopping as she walked out of the room.

**-- --**

A few hours after Karli ran off the girls looked at each other, then at Kurama and yusuke across form them. This was part of their training.

"Are you sure about this fox boy?" Alishia asked.

"Positive, now get ready." Kurama said.

Karli and Alishia traded nervous glanced and stripped off their gloves before tossing them to the side. Karli took a defensive stance, while Alishia took an offensive stance. Bolth stances would allow the two to work off each other if they chose to.

"Alright, you know the rules, no killing each other." Kuwabara , who was on the sidelines, said. He looked at the two teams, to make sure they were ready before he shouted "Go!" signaling the beginning of the fight.

The fight didn't take to long for Karli, maybe ten minuets in Kurama had her "dead". When he pulled her up Karli found that, for some absurd reason, she thought that Alishia was right about him being smoking hot, and that his eyes really were a beautiful green.

"Uhm, guys, you're sparking." Alishia pointed out. Karli snapped out of what ever daze she was in and pulled her hand away with a muttered thanks before getting out of the fighting area.

"Ah, I see you beat Yusuke." Kurama said to Alishia. Alishia grinned at the read head and set her self to fight again. It wasn't much longer before Kurama had Alishia "dead" as well.

The blond sighed, "How come I can never beat you?" She asked before fiddling with her wing feathers once she was on her feat again.

"Don't worry to much Alishia, I still can't always beat Kurama." Yusuke said with a shrug.

Karli and Alishia put their gloves back on, "Well, can we go back now? I'm tired." Karli asked.

Kurama nodded, "For now, we'll be back out here later." He said.

"Alright." Karli said before turning and going back to the temple.

When everyone else arrived they found Karli cat napping on the back of the couch, in her cat form. Alishia giggled and picked her friend up. "I'm gonna put her in her room." She said walking away.

**--**

While Karli slept she, and the others in the temple, were completely unaware that the dark haired man from the other day was putting a spell over the girl. It was a spell that would keep her in the animal for she was in for awhile, as well as a few other nasty little things.

The man smirked, "Sleep well kitten. 'Cause when you wake up you and you little friends will be in for a big surprise." He said with a chuckle.

**--**

A few hours later Karli woke up and stretched out while yawning. Her tail twitched and she looked around the room. '_Hmm, seems I'm still in my cat form. I'd best change out._' She thought closing her eyes. She waited a moment or two before opening them only to find she was still a cat.

"_What the hell!?_" She exclaimed, only it would have sounded like surprised meowing to her friends if they heard her.

"Hey do you think Karli's awake yet?" The girl turned cat heard a stranger's voice ask.

"Don't know Kuwabara. I'll check." Alishia said as the door slid open. The blond was surprised to see her red haired friend still in her cat form. "Karli? Why aren't you normal looking?" She asked.

"_I can't turn back! Alishia, there's something wrong with me! WHAT"S GOING ONNNNNNN?!"_ Karli wailed running around her bed in circles.

"Karli, KARLI! I can't understand you, you need to change back." Alishia said.

"_I CANT!_" Karli exclaimed. "_Why can't you understand me?! You can every other time! Don't look at me like that ALishia! Help me PLEASE!_"

"What's going on?" Another person asked, Karli didn't know who this person was either.

"There's something wrong with Karli, Shu-kun. She's not changing back, and she can't speak normally." Alshia said to the person, a red head with green eyes in a pink school uniform. Karli crouched low in an attack pounce when he approached her.

"Karli, this is no time for games." He said seriously.

"_Who are you!? How do you know my name!?_" She demanded in angry meows.

The red head frowned as Alishia giggled, "I think she's mad at you Shu-kun." She said.

Karli raced over to the part of her bed closest to her blond friend. "_Alishia, tell me what's going on! Who the hell are these people!? How do they know me!_" She meowed frantically at her friend. When the red head reached to pick her up she hissed and jumped away her ears standing straight up and her tail whipping around.

"Karli!" Alishia exclaimed.

The red head's frown deepened, "Karli, do you know who I am?" He asked slowly. Karli hesitated, then shook her head. "Do the names Yusuke and Kuwabara mean anything to you?" He asked; again Karli shook her head.

"Alishia, go find Hiei and Yusuke. We have a problem." He said seriously, not taking his eyes off of Karli's small reddish brown cat form.

Alishia looked worriedly at Karli and nodded, "Right." She said before leaving.

"_Alishia! Don't leave me here, take me with you!_" Karli yowled. When Alishia didn't turn around she looked nervously at the red head that Alishia had been calling Shu-kun, her ears falling back and her tail tucking a bit.

Shu-kun looked at Karli and sighed, "What are we going to do with you?" He asked.

"_Anything that doesn't involving harming me..._" Karli meowed meekly. He looked at the girl-turned-cat oddly before turning and addressing the other teen that was there.

"Can you keep an eye on her, Kuwabara? We don't need her running off after Alishia and getting hurt." He said.

"Yeah Kurama, I can do that." The other teen, Kuwabara, said.

"Thank you, I'm going to try to figure out what happened." Shu-kun, or Kurama as Kuwabara called him, said before leaving.

"Man Karli, you're really lucky I like cats." Kuwabara said crouching at the end of the bed to give the girl some space.

Karli's ears came up a bit. '_He likes cats? I like this one already. What did red call him? Oh Kuwabara, right._' She thought. When Kuwabara set his hand palm up on the bed Karli inched forward to sniff it. 'Ohhhhhh, he smells familiar...' She thought butting his hand with her head. Kuwabara grinned a bit and scratched behind her ears making the cat-girl purr.

'_Yes, I definatly like this one..._' She thought.


	23. Chapter 21

**A/N: Here's chapter 21! I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully I'll have chapter 22 out soon. Anyways please, PLEASE review. They're the fuel to my fire to write!**

Disclaimer/holds up a piece of paper/ SEE! I do have one! My brother's going read it.

_Roses are red the sky is blue, I don't own this anime, _/turns to Akari Neko-chan and points/ _and nither do you._

... ... ... Hardy har har, a real comidean. THAT'S NOT WHAT THE PAPER SAYS/Tapes aper to screen then chases brother arround with a golf club/

Akari Nekochan doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the people or places in it.

-- --

-- --

"Aww man, I don't believe it!" Yusuke said as he looked at Karli curled up next to Kuwabara on the living room couch.

Karli's tail twitched and she peeked open one eye before standing up and bounding over to Alishia before meowing angrily at her. Once she was finished she trotted over to Yusuke and sniffed him then Hiei. She sneezed a few times and backed up from the fire demon her ears flat and her tail down before running behind Kuwabara.

"Hiei, what did you do to Karli?"! Kuwabara demanded.

"Why did she react like that to Hiei?" Alishia asked Kurama.

Kurama shook his head, "I don't know. She reacted in about the same way to me as well." He said.

"Maybe it's 'cause you two are demons." Yusuke suggested. Everyone in the room looked at Karli when she yowled, demanding their attention.

"Hiei, can you read her mind and see what she knows?" Kurama inquired of his friend.

Hiei and Karli stared at each other for a moment before Karli yelped and ran behind Kuwabara hissing at Hiei.

"What did you do to her?"! Alishia demanded hotly glaring at Hiei.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Hiei said shortly to Alishia. "Her mind is being blocked by someone." He informed Kurama and the others. No one saw Karli walk over to the scrabble set, but they did hear it tip over.

"Karli!" Alishia said exasperated and tried to pick the pieces up only to be stopped by Kurama. "Wait, I think she knows what she's doing." He said.

Alishia stopped and watched Karli spell out something with the letters. When she was done she had spelled out 'Who are they'.

"Who, the boys?" Alishia asked, Karli nodded. "They're friends." The blond added.

Karli looked at Hiei and Kurama suspiciously before using her paws to move the letters to spell out her next question. 'What the hell is going on?'

"That's what I wanna know." Alishia replied sitting on the ground next to Karli. "But I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually. I mean, it's really suck if you stayed a cat your entire life." She said. Karli yelped and looked at Alishia like she just got shot.

"You're not staying like that your entire life! That's what I meant! We'll get you back to normal, promise!" She said hurriedly. Karli rolled her eyes and slid the letters around again to make a sentence.

"Karli, we've got some more work to do that we need Alishia for." Kurama said.

"And I've gotta go home for awhile, or my sis'll kill me." Kuwabara said sheepishly.

"And Kieko said she wanted me for something..." Yusuke said also sounding sheepish.

"And isn't Hiei gonna be with me?" Alishia asked getting a nod from the two humans. Karli hooked her claws into her blond friend's shirt and yowled her opinion.

Kurama had caught on to what the others were saying. "I'm not much of a..." Kurama looked at Karli. "Cat, person. You all do know that." He said.

Karli quickly spelled out, 'Well I don't like you either' making Alishia laugh. "Oh come on Karli!" She said.

"Kurama, someone has to watch Karli, you said so your self." Yusuke said reasonably. Kurama sighed, trapped by his own words.

"Besides, it's not a cat, it's Karli!" Alishia chirped before leaving.

-- --

Fifteen minuets later every one that was supposed to be leaving left. Karli was sitting on the back of the couch watching the window intently, there was a bird there and she wanted to get it badly.

'Must, not, pounce...' She thought. Trying to resist her cat instincts. Finally she gave in. Using Kurama head as a spring board Karli leapt for the bird only to crash head first into the window and scare away her target.

"Karli!" Kurama said exasperated. Though she thought he was trying not to laugh.

'Shut it pretty boy! Or you'll be my next target!' She meowed at him.

Karli tried to bat at him with her paws when he picked her up, but the way her was carrying her prevented that. She heard Kurama sigh and looked up at him. "You know, I could always just drop you." He said mildly.

'No you won't! Alishia will kick your sorry butt if you do!' She meowed.

Kurama shook his head and quite literally roped Karli onto the couch. 'What was that all about pretty boy! Get down here and fight like a cat!' Karli meowed furiously.

"Karli, just give it up. You aren't very intimidating when you're the size of a kitten." Kurama said mildly as he walked away and into the kitchen.

'That right! You walk away and- WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT INTIMIDATING! I AM A FIERCE FORCE OF NATURE THAT'S NOT TO BE TRIFLED WITH!' The cat-girl meowed as loudly as she could. When a hand firmly wrapped around her muzzle she tried to paw it off.

"That's quite enough Karli. You're becoming an annoyance." Kurama said cooly, his annoyance plain to see.

'Oh shit, don't hurt me...' Karli thought her ears falling back and her tail going limp. 'Be afraid, be vary afraid.' She added still in thought as she tried to shrink back. When Kurama let her muzzle go she just sat there shaking. After a minuet of just staring at each other Karli finally yowled and bolted to another part of the room where she could hide.

'I think I almost died.... Scarrrrryyy!' She thought once she reached her dark corner on top of a china cabinet.

-----

A few hours later Alishia and Hiei came back and Alishia looked wierdly at Karli who was watching Kurama like he might kill her at any moment. "Kurama, what did you do to Karli?" The blond asked slowly.

"Nothing recently, granted she's been in hiding since this afternoon." Kurama replied not looking up from the book he was reading.

"Karli come on, let's go play scrabble..." Alishia said slowly while picking up the scrabble letters that Karli would use to communicate with her.

Karli walked slowly over to Alishia carefully, like one wrong move would result in her death. Once Alishia picked her up the two went into the blond's room and alishia dumped the tiles out for Karli.

"What happened?" ALishia asked.

Karli moved the tiles around to spell out. 'The pretty boy is scary!'

Alishia looked at Karli wierdly. "Kurama? Why is he scary?" She asked.

'He just is! And he doesn't think I'm fierce! Just annoying!' Karli spelled out.

"You annoyed Kurama." Alshia said slowly.

Karli paused before slowly spelling out, 'Well, I might have been meowing at him loudly...' Alishia laughed a little and Karli meowed indiginatly before spelling out. "But he didn't have to go all 'scary-I'm-gonna-kill-you-if-you-don't-shut-the-hell-up' on me! He even grabbed my muzzle!'

"I think you're over reacting Karli." Alishia said.

'No! He's a very scary person! And he teases me! I can't help it if I crash head first into a window 'cause I wanna eat the bird that's really on the other side!'

"You crashed into a window?" Alishia asked giggling a little. Karli looked at her friend wierdly and nodded slowly, that caused Alishia to bust out laughing.

"That's amassing Karli!" Alishia gasped.


End file.
